Will You Love Me?
by RiverWaterfall
Summary: Its the first day of Grant high school for Amy and she catches the attention of a boy. Not just one boy actually two. Amy begins testing her feelings for them but can only pick one them. This story is filled with love and lots of headache and drama. Amy is not pregnant and never went to Band Camp. *includes a trailer*
1. Trailer

**Hey so I decided to make another story...so here it is I liked the idea with Amy and Ricky not getting pregnant aand thinking would they still have fallen for each other..well here is my story answering all of those questions. I will also have a trailer for this story for the first chapter and I probably won't be updating for two weeks with this story. This also will be very short considering it is a trailer and they aren't that long!**

**-RiverWaterfall**

* * *

><p><strong>RiverWaterfall presents Will You Love Me?<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Screen Flips<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Hi your name is Amy right?"<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Screen Flips<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I use to be in band but now I'm not,"<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Screen Flips<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I'm a drummer,"<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Screen Flips<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Amy stares a boy on the lips. "I love you," she whispers in his ear.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Screen Flips<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey why does it feel like we are falling apart," the boy asks her with a worried face.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Screen Flips<span>**

* * *

><p><em>"I love you Ben." She whispers to him.<em>

_"I love you too Amy," he whispers in her ear. She kiss him._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Screen Flips<strong>

* * *

><p><em>She is walking down the hall when a boy grabs her arm. "Hi Ricky," she says to him.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Screen Flips<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ricky is hugging Amy. She smiles at him and kisses him.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Screen Flips<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Amy kisses Ben.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Screen Flips<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Amy kisses Ricky.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Screen Flips<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I'm pregnant," she whispers to the boys.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Screen Flips<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Ben I'm sorry but I love him," Amy says yelling at him. Amy has an angry look on her face.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Screen Flips<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"You don't love him Amy he is just using you," A man says in the background. The house goes still other then a baby crying in the background.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Screen Flips<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Amy I love you more then life its self," someone whisper in her ear.<em>

_"Will you marry me?"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Screen Flips<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Don't hurt him please," Amy begs.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Screen Flips<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"This is your last chance."<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Screen Flips<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Did you do it?" Amy asks looking hurt. The guy simply nods at her and she breaks down in tears.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Screen Flips<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Everyone is wearing black standing around the coffin praying. Amy looks down at her baby in her arms and smiles. "I love you." She says kissing it's forehead.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Screen Flips<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Amy I'm sorry I didn't mean to I promise," a man says pleading for her forgiveness.<em>

_"Then why did you do it?" Amy asks turning a around._

_"The same thing I told you when I first saw you because I love you more then life it self," Amy smiles to herself and touches the ring on her finger._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Screen Flips<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Screen goes dark. Coming Soon Will You Love Me? By RiverWaterfall<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This<strong>** will be deleted when I put the first chapter which will be in two weeks so they remembering all of it...I will be updating in maybe two weeks and I will update once a week on Wednesday! I hope you enjoyed my trailer. I haven't decided if I am going to delete it but I might so watch out if I do..Thanks for reading my first update to my all new story. Will You Love Me?**

**Good or bad? Leave me your comments on what you think will happen!**

**Love You Guys :)**

**-RiverWaterfall :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**So how**** did you guys like my story update or the trailer. I loved writing that so much. Who wants me to update again. I am going to update and its going to start at the beginning of the school year and thanks for all of the reviews I got. I would like to get at least 5 reviews per chapter! Please! Thanks for taking your time and reading this!**

**I will be updating every two weeks or one depending on the time I have. I love all of my fans! So here I go I am presenting you with chapter 1 of my new story Will You Love Me?**

**-RiverWaterfall**

* * *

><p>It was the first day of school for the Grant High students. Amy was brushing out her hair and then she took our her straightener and straightened her hair. She smiles with satisfaction. She grabs her blue toothbrush and brushes her teeth with the strong bristles. She grabs a shirt and a pair of pants to wear for the first day of school. She gets ready and rushes down stairs to see what was for breakfast. She sees her mom leaning against the cabinet with a coffee cup in her hand. "Hey mom," Amy says walking into the kitchen and grabbing her plate full of food.<p>

"Oh good morning Amy," Anne says putting the cup on our white plastic counters. Amy smiles at her mom and grabs a fork and starts eating her food. Amy looks down slightly playing with her food. She sighs and all you hear is the scrapping of the fork against the plate.

"Amy is something wrong?" Anne asks her kinda wgyygyygygyytrorried. She starts walking over toward Amy.

"No I'm fine," Amy says grabbing her bookbag and getting up from the chair.

"Oh ok well your father will be here any minute now to take you to school," Anne says picking up Amys dishes from the table.

"Ok well I am going to go up Ashley's room and see if she is ready," Amy says walking away and going down the long narrow hallaway almost to the end where there was a door. Amy latched onto the door knob and turned it and walked in. "Hi Ashley," Amys says looking at her 13 year old sister laying across her bed. Ashley looks up at her.

"What do you want?" Ashley asks annoyed. Amy rolls her eyes.

"Umm well dad will be here in a couple of minutes and I was seeing if you were ready," Amy says starting to walk out the door.

"Oh I'm walking to school," Ashley says getting up from her bed.

"Ok well I guess I will see you tonight," Amy says leaving through the wide door.

"I guess you will," Ashley remarks with a slight smile.

Amy walks down the stairs to see her dad sitting in a chair reading a newspaper article.

"Hey dad," Amy says with a smile as she walks to him plops down in the seat next to him. He looks over and smiles at her.

"Good morning Amy did your mom tell younger I was taking you and Ash to school this morning?" George asks Amy. She smiles and nods her head.

"Yea she did but Ashley won't be riding with us she said she was going to walk I think," Amy says trying to remember her conversation with Ashley a couple of minutes ago. He nods hi head and sets the newspaper on the brown table sitting in front of him. "What time are we leaving?" Amy asks him. He looks at her and looks down at the watch on his wrist. His eyes go big.

"We are going to leave now so go get your things ready and get in the car and meet me out there," her dad says getting up from his spot on the couch. Amy nods her head in understanding. Amy opens up the heavy door and walks out to her dads 2013 Ford truck sitting in their driveway. She clutches onto the handle and pulls it with all her might and opens it successfully. She hops in the truck waiting for her dads arrival. About 15 minutes later she sees her dad come out of the house and walk over to where she was sitting in the truck and gets in. He puts his seat belt on and starts backing out of the driveway.

"So are you excited for your first day of high school?" George asks his daughter. She looks up at him with a smile on her face.

"I hope i have a good year," Amy says playing with her fingers trying to make same talk with her dad. He takes a glance at his beautiful growing daughter sitting in the passenger seat next to him.

"You are a smart and beautiful girl I know you will be able to get through high school easy," he says with a smile and a laugh. She smiles at him and tovuhes her heart and had loved her dad so much it touched her heart at how much he had cared about her. A tear runs down Amy's face and she wipes it away. She had loved her dad more then her mom. He was always the more caring one but sometimes their dad would be too uptight with things like boyfriends.

"Hey dad when do you think you will let me have a boyfriend?" Amy asks her dad with a dlight smile. She watched her dad clinch the steering wheel with all of his might making Hus knuckles turn white.

"Not for a very long time wait until you think you found the right guy that steals your heart away from you," my dad says. "And please wait to have sex until you are out of college and married," my dad says pleading. I roll my eyes and I smile.

"Sure but no promises," Amy says with a slight grin. He dad looks over at her wide eyed. She laughs. " I am just joking dad yes I will wait until I am married and I know that that's the guy for me and I promise to only sleep with one guy for as long as I live," I say touching my heart. I stick my tongue out at him. He smiles at me and pulls up in Grant High parking lot.

"Well were here have a good day at school and remember no boyfriends," my dad says pointing a finger at me. I laugh.

"Ok ok sure dad I promise I will," Amy says grabbing her bag and jumping out of the car. She walks to the door and pushes them open slightly. She looks to her side and sees a peppy blond girl talking to a guy who was obviously hitting on her but of course she was so naïve. Amy went to her locker number that it had said ok her paper. She tries unlocking her locker only for it not unlocking. She sighs and looks to her side to see a skinny guy smiling at her. She rolls her eyes but he walks over to her.

"Oh hi I'm Ben," the buy standing next to her says. Amy tries unlocking her locker again but it doesn't work. "Hey do you need help?" Ben asks Amy with a small smile. Amy nods her head and backs up a little so he can unlcok it.

"What's your combo?" Ben asks. She hands him the piece of white paper in her hand. He glances at the paper and looks up at her with a smile.

"What?"she asks with a confused look on her face.

"We have first and last period together," he says then goes back to tending to my locker.

"Really?" Amy asks with a smile. She bites her lip. She hears a click come from her locker indicating that it was unlocked. "Thanks," she says with a smile.

"Your welcome," Ben says with a smile but stays next to Amy at her locker. Amy turns to him with a confused face but then smiles.

"What exactly do you want?" Amy asks with a slight smile on her face.

"Nothing I just can't help but stare st your beauty," Ben says with a sweet smile.

"Aww thank you Ben that was so sweet of you," Amy says putting some of her larger books into her locker that she wouldn't need until later on. He looks at her and takes a deep breath.

"So Amy...," he says but Amy cuts him off before he could say anything. She looks at him wide eyed.

"How do you my name?" Amy asks in a umsteady voice. He looks away and grabs the paper in her hand and points to the top that says. Amy Juergens.

"That's how I know," Ben says. I nod my head.

"Do you want me to take you to your first hour," Ben asks Amy with a smile. Amy taps her chin for a couple of seconds thinking about what he just asked.

"Sure why not," Amy says walking next to Ben to their first hour class. Ben stops in the hall away. Amy walks a little bit forward then turns around to face who is stopped dead in his tracks staring at Amy. "What?" Amy asks with a smile. Ben shakes his head and walks closer to Amy.

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?" Ben asks with a small smile. Amy grins slightly.

"Maybe," she says with a small smile. She tunes around leaving a confused Ben thinking about her words. Amy gets to class to Science she looks over to see a Band guy twirling his drum sticks in his hand while flirting with a latina. She is smiling at his seductively. He is talking to her but she just smiles and doesn't answers. Amy gets a good look at the boy remembering that he was the same boy this morning who was flirting with the peppy blond in the hall. Amy smiles and goes to the back of the room and finds a seat. She hears the bell warning kids to get to class. I watch as the boy sits the the seat behind me and I watch the latina walk out the room before she blows a kiss his way then walks out. I roll my eyes. I lean back in my seat forgetting that I had long hair which falls on the guy behind me hands.

"Hey watch it," the boy behind her remarks rremoving his hands where her hair laid. Amy instantly sits up so her hair doesn't touch him. Amy turns around and looks at him.

"Sorry," she whispers then turns back around and stares at her finger. She feels someone touch her shoulder. She turns around to face the boy who had.

"It's ok and I'm Ricky by the way," he says putting on his game face. Amy can't help but smile.

"Ok well I am Amy by the way," she says with a smile. "So how many girlfriends do you have?" Amy asks with a slight grin.

"What do you mean?" Ricky asks with a confused face. He looks at her then smirks.

"I mean this morning I saw you with a blond and then a latina how many girls do you have?" Amy asks again. He was take in back on this question. He looks a little agitated.

"Why do you care its my life to live," Ricky says with a little anger. "Is it even any of you business who I am with and who I'm not with," Ricky says leaning back in his chair still looking at Amy with an annoyed look on his face.

"No its not my business but I am just saying it seemed like your dating twenty million people," Amy says with a slight attitude in her voice.

"Look here Amy isn't that your name I don't care how you feel so stop trying to give me a lecture I don't care how you feel I could give two shits," Ricky says in a louder voice but not in a to loud voice to cause a scene. Amy looks at him for a second then turns round to mind her own business. The teacher walks in the classroom and looks shocked at a full classroom sitting in front of her. She grabs her book to take roll call. Ricky is staring at the back of Amy's head the whole time hoping she would turn around and talk to him. He kinda liked her she was pretty cute. She also cared about him obviously or she wouldn't be lecturing him about dating a lot of girls like his foster parents or his therapist. The teacher looks at the class as she is ready to say something.

"Ok well class we are going to do a getting to know people activity," the teacher says looking at the book laying on her podium. "You will also partner up with someone," the teacher says a lot of people in the class get really excited and start talking to each deciding who to be partners with who but the teacher coughs really loud making everyone is the class go instantly quiet. "With my choosing of course," the teacher says with a small chuckle. Everyone in the class sighs really loud at what she says. "Ok well to get started the first partners are Ben and Hailey and then I have Martin and Riley," the teachers says going on to a list. Until Amy hears her name called with someone. "Then Amy and Ricky," the teacher says. Oh my god why him Amy thought and she turned around and faced a smirking Ricky looking at her. She rolls her eyes and turns her desk to face him.

"Ok soo," Amy says unsure of what to say.

"So what are some things you like?" Ricky asks actually interested on what she was going to say.

"Do you really care or are you just trying to same something because you don't know what to say?" Amy asks giving him a questionable face. He shakes his head back and forth.

"No I really want to know some things about you and then I tell you some things at the minimum," Ricky says setting his hands on the desk.

"Umm ok well I am a pretty good writer and I love to sing even though I am and awful singer I just think it is fun. I also love to play the piano which I am pretty good at I think so myself," Amy says with a small chuckle. "I'm also really smart," Amy says playing with finger. "So what about you what do you like to do other then getting girls?" Amy asks giving him a small smile.

"Well I'm a drummer in band and I am pretty good at turning uncomfortable situations into comfortable ones," Ricky says. Amy laughs at his remark remembering him turning this conversation into a comfortable one. Amy smiles at him and they talk about other things they enjoy. Amy was actually comfortable talking to Ricky and enjoyed it and she was kinda sadden when the bell rang. She turns the desk back around and grabs her small bag next to her desk and walks out of the room and goes down to her locker to see her two best friends standing at her locker. Lauren and Madison her best friends since the third grade. She smiles at them then finally opens her locker and she smiles with satisfaction. She turns to look at them.

"What?" She asks them raising an eyebrow confused at why they were justing sitting there staring at her. She shuts her locker after grabbing what she thinks she needs for the next hour.

"Umm we saw you talking to Ben earlier are you okay?" Madison asks with a worried look.

"Why?" I ask. Madison and Lauren and look at me with a shock face.

"Are you dating him?" Lauren asks with a surprised face. I roll my eyes.

"No I'm not dating him but if anything counts well then he asked me out on a date but I simply declined," Amy says starting to walk away but her friends catch up to her and stop her.

"What do you mean you said no why didn't you say yes?" Madison asks really confused.

"Because I am not ready to date its only the first day of high school I am going to wait earlier in the year," Amy says walking away from them leaving them at the end of the hall walking to her next class in the hall over.

* * *

><p>Amy gets home and goes to open the door but jiggles it a bit but it doesn't budge. She sighs and opens up her purse digging around a bit to find a bunch of sliver keys on a ring she grabs the one with a gold band wrapped around it and puts it in the key whole and opens the door to find the house dark and empty. Amy walks in and drops her purse on the couch and plops down on the couch and watches TV for a bit.<p>

* * *

><p>Amy is sitting in her room on her big bed with her labtop open to her Facebook page reading up on the latest gossip. She hears a slight knock on her door and looks up to see her sister Ashley standing at the doorway looking at her.<p>

"Hey Ashley," Amy says from her place on the bed. Ashley looks at her with a sad smile and walk's up to her in tears. "What wrongs Ashley?" Amy asks.

"Mom and dad are getting a divorce," Ashley says in a sad voice. Amy was so confused why were they getting a divorce they were so in love. I loved having married parents because most people didn't but now i was going to be like every other kid with divorce parents. I hug Ashley and I rub her back.

"Its ok Ashley we will make it through this together," Amy says with a smile. Ashley lets go of her sister and looks at her and wipes away a tear that had came down her face.

"Do you really mean that you will be there for me not matter what?" Ashley asks with a smile. Amy nods her head and smiles.

"So how was your first day of high school?" Ashley asks her sister who is sitting next to her. Amy shrugs her shoulders.

"Ok I guess it wasn't actually excited except I got asked out on a date with a guy named Ben," Amy says with a smile. Ashley covers her mouth in shock.

"Really Amy what did you say?" Ashley asks in an excited tone. Amy shakes her head.

"I told him no," Amy says with a sad look. Ashley looks at her sister confused why she had a sad look on her face. Amy sighs. "I think I might have actually cared about him in way and I wanted to get to know him," Amy says laying her head on the pillow behind her. Ashley nods her head.

"Do you like anyone else maybe that's why you said no," Ashley says giving Amy a reasonable explanation for her actions. Amy shakes her head.

"No I don't like anyone but I did talk to a hut who I was actually really comfortable talking to him and I enjoyed it to and I thought he was funny," Amy says with a laugh as she thought of their conversation earlier in the day. Ashley smiles.

"Well it sounds like you might like him," Ashley says giving her sister a slight grin. Amy looked at her with giant eyes.

"No I don't Ashley he was a really rude guy at first and us he goes from one girl to another he is a...player," Amy says explaining her case to Ashley. Ashley rolls her eyes.

"Yea sure Amy who are you trying to convince or you?" Ashley asks standing up from the bed and flatting out her shirt. Amy shrugs her shoulder.

"Me," Amy says in almost a whisper. Ashley sighs and looks at her sister who is looking back at her with pleading eyes.

"Ok look Amy I don't know how to help you but that was the right thing to wait and go out with Ben but I think you should go out with him to see if you feel anything with him before jumping conclusions about you liking someone when you haven't given the other one a chance," Ashley says. Amy nods her head excepting what Ashely had just told her.

"Good night Ashley," Amy calls out to her sister who is starting to walk out the door. Ashely stops and grabs the door knob and starts pulling the door close. "Wait Ashley," Amy says before she closes the door. Ashley opens it again and looks at her sister with confused eyes. "Thanks," Amy says with a smile. Ashley smiles. She closes the door and Amy lies in her bed looking up the ceiling wondering what lied for her the next day maybe even this year. Amy twists around in her bed and turns off her light. She grabs a pillow and hugs it and lies on her side and looks up on more time then shuts her eyes.

* * *

><p>Amy wakes up to a soft small sound coming from her downstairs kitchen. Amy swings her legs over the side of her bed and drags herself down the stairs and looks at the object across the room making the sound. She walks over to the coffee maker and touches it for the timer to go off and it works with her and turns off by her command. Amy tip toes to the table and slumps down in the chair extremely exhausted from last night. She couldn't sleep last night as her thoughts ran through her head. She sees out of the corner of her eye she sees movement behind her. She turns around to make eye contact with her red headed mother in the living room sipping her coffee in her cup. "Oh good morning mom," Amy says in am exhausted voice.<p>

"Good morning Amy why are so tired?" Her mom asks coming into the kitchen. Amy shrugs her shoulder. Amy mom grabs another cup of coffee and sits down by her daughter to talk to her. Amy sighs as she gives her mom a serious face.

"Well mom have you ever had a problem?" Amy asks her mom. Her mom looks at her daughter with a confused face.

"Amy you need to be more pacific then pna problem because I don't even know what you are talking about," Anne says. Amy leans back in her chair and plays with her finger nails.

"Mom have you ever kinda liked two guys at the same time?" Amy asks her mom. Her mom slightly chuckles.

"Of course Amy everyone has crushes every once in a while," Amy's mom says to her. Amy smiles and slightly laughs to.

"Yea I know that but one of then that I possibly like asked me out and I said no," Amy says. Her mom looks at her raising an eyebrow.

"Why did you say no other then making your dad happy?" Her mom asks her. Amy shakes her head and looks down.

"I don't know I mean like him should I try finding him and tell him that I changed my mind and I want to go out with him?" Amy asks her mom. Anne shakes her head.

"Let him come to you Amy if he wants to go on a date with you he will try coming back for you," Anne says with a smile. Amy smiles back at her. George walks into the room to see his daughter and his wife smiling at each other. He smiles at them.

"So whats going on in here?" George asks the ladies sitting in front of him. They shrugs there shoulder. He taps Hus fingers against the wall impatiently. "Yea sure," he says. Amy laughs at little. He rolls his eyes. "Ok Amy are you ready to go to school. Amy looks down to see she is in here pajamas stills. She shakes her head back and forth with a smile and gets up from the chair. "Whats going on between you and Amy?" George asks his wife sitting down next to him. He looks her in the eye. She smiles.

"Its just mother to daughter talk," Anne says as she shrugs her shoulder. George sighs. He knew he wouldn't be able to get it out of either of them so he walks off.

* * *

><p>Amy walks into school and turns the corner only to walk into a guy dropping all of the things in her hands. She looks up to see dark brown eyes staring at her. "Hi your name is Amy right?" Ricky asks Amt. She smiles at him then nods her head.<p>

"Yea I am and your Ricky right?" Amy asks with a smile. He laughs and nods his head.

"Yea I'm Ricky I am in your first hour," Ricky says with a smirk.

"Oh yea," Amy says with a smile. "I think i remember you," Amy says with a slight grin. Ricky leans against the lockers behind him.

"Well Amy I know that I remember you what is there not to remember about you," Ricky remarks with a smirk. Amy blushes a little at his words. Ricky looks at her for a couple more minutes and Amy looks awayl.

"Well Ricky it was nice to see you but I got to go," Amy says with a smile as she starts to walk away only for him to stop her.

"Wait let me walk you to first hour I mean we do have it together," Ricky says following her to her locker.

"Ok that will be fine," Amy says with a smile as she grabs the book she needs for the hour. They walk down to their first school hour of the day.

* * *

><p>Amy walks at the end of the day to her locker only to be stopped by a band teacher. "Oh hi," Amy says politely to the Band Teacher.<p>

"Hi we are looking for a French Horn player and I was wondering if you would like to play. We saw on your records that you had played it last year," Mr. Sedlack had told Amy. Amy nods her head and shuts her locker lightly.

"I'm not in band Anymore," Amy says starring to turn away and leave the teacher in the hallway. She looks to the end of the hallway to see Madison and Lauren laughing about something. Amy walks over to them and they turn their attention to her.

"So we heard about her incident this morning," Lauren says with a slight smile.

"What do you mean?" Amy asks really confused by what Lauren is trying to tell her. Lauren rolls her eyes at her best friend.

"Oh come on Amy the whole school saw you with Ricky this morning," Madison says with a slight giggle. Amy shrugs her shoulders.

"So what?" Amy asks looking at her annoying friends in front of her. They both look at each and roll their eyes. Amy walks away from them. She sees Ben staring at her at the end of the hall. Amy smiles and gives him a small wave but he starts making his way over to her. He stops right in front of her.

"Oh hi Amy he look beautiful today," Ben says with a big smile. Amy blushes at his comment.

"Thanks Ben," Amy says smiling at him. He looks down then looks back at her seeing that she was biting her lip indicating that she was nervous.

"So Amy do you have a boyfriend?" Ben asks her with a plain face. Amy shakes her head.

"Nope but I was not planing on dating until after I get everything in the year cleared like I told you earlier," Amy says with a smile.

"Amy my question still stands if you would like to go on a date with me or we could just go as friends I just would like to get to know you," Ben says with a genuine smile.

"Ok I will go as friends I guess," Amy says. Ben smiles at Amy's words.

"Ok I will text you can I have your number?" Ben asks. Amy smiles and Amy lays her hand out and Ben gets confused but then knows why. He reaches into his pocket to dig out his phone and hands it to Amy. Amy smiles at him the presses something's and hands it lback to him.

"There so if you need to text me you have my number," Amy says with a smile then walks away.

* * *

><p>Amy walked into her dark bedroom. The curtains are draped the only light is the moon shining through the tiny whole between the curtains. Amy looks at her phone sitting on her palm. 10:30. She couldn't sleep her mind was heaving with thoughts. She sets her phone on her table bedside and lays down on her bed letting her hard head hit the soft fluffly pillow. She closes her eyes and then she was about to fall asleep but hears her phone on the table side buzz. Amy opens her heavy eye lids. She grabs her phone and sighs as soon she realizes its Ben.<p>

**To Amy**

**From Ben**

_Hey Amy can we talk soon..._

Amy sighs again and drops the phone on the bed with a small thud. She leans back against the head board thinking about everything. She couldn't help but feel herself crushing. She liked Ricky she thought he was sweet and kind but she had heard a lot of bad things taking away everything she thought of him. Amy runs her hands through her hair then pulls the dirty white sheets off of her body and sighs. Amy lets a small grown pass through her lips and grabs her pillow and covers her face and let's out a scream. She throws the pillow across the room and grabs her phone to text Ben back.

**To Ben**

**From Amy**

_Yea sure :) but I need to tell you something talk to you at school.._

Amy looks at the text with a small frown and drops the phone on table sitting next to her and flips over on her side and let's all kinds of dreams invade her dream that night...

* * *

><p>George looks over at the Latina woman laying next to him bed. He felt content with her and had no worries being with her its like she tools all of the pain away her name was Cindy she was a gorgeous woman, but he was a married man. He stills wanted more even having a wife. He didn't love Anne and he didn't love Cindy. He just wanted to have some fun on the side without feeling guilty about it and Cindy defiantly didn't make him feel guilty. She made him feel good about it. The only thing he really worried about was losing the daughters her loves dearly with all of his heart. He couldn't be with Anne, but he was only staying with her for the kids. It wasn't fair to Anne that he was cheating on her, but he couldn't help, but be the selfish man.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think I decided not to delete the trailer but you know what...I hope you enjoyed this update! I also will be updating this story once a week on Tuesday and I am going to make about each<strong> chapter** 4k maybe depending on how I feel and if there is anything interesting in the story.**

**So I know i havent added any Ramy fluff yet but it will happen maybe in five chapters or so. So yea I hope you are excited about this story like I am...This story is probably going to range maybe about 20 chapters at the least.. I am not going to be like one of those people who just quite on the story I will write no matter if I have writers block I will try and make the best of it! So yea thanks for all of the reviews...I love all of my fans...And remember to Review!**

**-RiverWaterfall**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is my new chapter. I hopw you guys like the early update i couldnt wait that long to put this one up. I know it is short but i hope you still like i gave you an early update! I hope you guys enjoy and I already know what is going to happen in later chapters and it made me drop my phone. Just saying. Ok well I will stop talking and just say thank you guys so much for all of the reviews I appreciated them thanks! Well here goes nothing. Here is Chapter 2...and there will be some possible Ramy fluff but no promises of course...but I do know that I am adding a scene in at the end about Grace and Adrian...let's just say they are one sneaky little girls. :)**

**Love You Guys :)**

**-RiverWaterfall**

* * *

><p>Amy woke up the next day throwing her hands up in the air stretching and yawning at the same time. She scratches her arm gently. She throws off her sheets and her comforter off of her small body. Her feet hit the wood as she walks into her closet to dig out some clothes to wear for the next day of school. Amy runs into the bathroom and brushes her teeth and her hair in a rush to get to school. She glances at her mom and opens the door to walk outside. She looks toward one side of the street to the other and smiles when she sees the car that was waiting for her arrival. She walks over to it and knocks on the shaded window. The window rolls down to reveal Ben smiling at her. "Good Morning," he tells her out of breath. She smiles at him and he opens the door for her. "Lady's first," he says getting out of the car and letting her sit in first. She giggles at his response and sits in the car and scoots over for Ben. He smiles at her.<p>

"Good Morning Ben," she says to him kissing him on the cheek. Her and Ben had been dating for about a week or two but she couldn't seem to get Ricky off of her mind no matter what she did. She could be married to Ben and Ricky would still be on her mind. Ben notices she is in deep thoughts and brings her out of them by smashing his lips against hers. His kisses were awful. They weren't gentle he acted like he was kissing a rock. Amy pulls away and makes a disgusted face but soon replaces it with a fake smile. He grabs her hand and kisses her hand but it was a lot gentle then the one on her lips.

"So Amy are we going to go out tonight?" Ben asks like an excited kid wanting candy. Amy had completely forgotten she told Ben she would go out with him. So she shakes her head no. Ben gives her a confused look. "Why not Amy you told me we were going to go out," Ben asks looking at her confused on what had might of changed from yesterday to today. Amy shakes her head.

"I don't want to talk about it," Amy whispers as a tear rushes down her face. Ben hugs her.

"Its okay Amy I am sorry I didn't know you were going through such a tough time tell me if you want to talk about it," Ben says sincerely. Amy smiles at his thoughtfulness. Amy looks out the window to see a bunch of kids walking on the side of the street Amy knew they were close to school. She watches as the drive pulls into the school parking lot. Amy is the first to jump out and runs into school and even bumps a lot of people but doesn't care. She needed to talk to someone. She skims through the crowd to look for the person. She sees him standing by his locker. She walks pass him but she feels someone grab her arm and pulls her towards them. Amy looks up at him.

"Hey Ricky," she says with a smile. He smirks at her.

"Good Morning why does it seem like you are in a rush?" Ricky asks looking up and down the hallways. Amy shrugs her shoulders.

"Well I am not okay maybe I am," she says then sighs as she thinks about the reason.

"What's wrong?" Ricky asks looking into her sparkly hazel eyes.

"I am trying to get away from the lost puppy," Amy sags. Ricky looks at her confused. Amy laughs a little.

"Ben," she whispers wide eyed as she looks down the hall to see him staring at her and Ricky talking. Amy glances at Ricky and he is staring at her but not at her eyes but her lips. Amy smiles to herself. He leans forward and he brushes his lips against hers. Amy freezes. What is he doing. Amy eyes are huge at this point. Ricky wraps his arms around her tiny waist and pulls her closer to him and she doesn't know what's going on but can't help but wrap her arms around his neck. It felt I don't she couldn't descirbe. The only thing she could describe this kiss as it felt so right but yet so wrong. He back away from her and her arms leave his neck and he looks at her smirking. Amy knew he did it on purpose. Amy looks down the hall to see where Ben use to stand but hr wasn't there anymore. Amy couldn't help but care she liked him. She looks at Ricky. He leans down by her ear and whispers.

"See you in class Amy," Ricky whispers into her ear. He looks back at her one more time with a smirk then walks down the hall. Amy stands there in total shock not sure of what to do. She mentally kicks herself and walks down the hall to her classes. She walks into the classroom right before the bell rings and she walks to the back of the classroom to the see right in front of Ricky. Amy turns around and faces him.

"Why did you kiss me?" Amy asks with a serious face. Ricky shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know actually but I am kinda curious and it got the best of me and I went for it," Ricky says smirking. Amy rolls her eyes and then smiles.

"Well you didn't have to do it in front of the guy I am dating," Amy says. Ricky raises an eyebrow at her.

"Your dating him?" Ricky asks busting out laughing. Amy opens her mouth but nothing comes out. Ricky looks at her with a smile. Amy only stares at him. He tilts his head. Amy tilts hers copying his actions. "What?" He asks backing up a little. Amy chuckles to herself.

"Ben is not the bad actually I like him he is sweet loving and a caring guy. The kind of guy any girl could ask for," Amy says smiling to herself. She had lied Ben wasn't the guy every girl dreamed of. Ricky was. Amy shook off the thoughts in her head and turns around and waits for their class to start so she could get out of here.

* * *

><p>Ben looks between his two best friends standing in front of him. "Good Morning to you guys," Ben says in an angry voice. Henry leans over and whispers something in Alice's ear. She nods in agreement. Ben looks at them agitated. "What?" He asks. They jump slightly at the anger in his voice.<p>

"I'm sorry but did we catch you at a bad time," Henry asks starting to turn around only for Alice to grab him and turn him around. He looks at Ben and sighs and looks down.

"What's wrong?" Alice asks her angry friends standing in front of her.

"I don't know actually wait I do know I love Amy," Ben says shaking his head. Alice and Henry were still waiting to hear a problem but didn't hear one.

"And that's a problem because," Alice asks making a hand gesture. Ben looks down.

"I don't think Amy feels the same," Ben whispers. Alice leans a little bit forward and Henry does the same.

"What?" Alice asks confused by what he said. "I couldn't hear you," Alice says. Ben looks up so she could hear him this time.

"I don't think Amy likes me that way," Ben says in a loud voice. Everyone turns toward the friends and start whispering into each others ears. Alice grabs Bens hands and leads him outside with Henry walking behind them. When they get outside. Alice looks into Ben's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Alice asks confused Ben. Ben sighs.

"This morning I saw Amy..," Ben says but gets cut off by Alice.

"What do this have to do with Amy's feelings," Alice asks in a huff. Ben rolls his eyes at his friends eagerness.

"Well if you would have let me finish then I will tell you," Ben says. Alice turns away from me and then looks back at him.

"Finish," she whisper to him. He nods his head and then thinks about where to start at.

"Ok well me and Amy were in the car this morning and I asked her if she still wanted to go out tonight because last night we agreed to go out and then she tells me she doesn't want to go out. I ask her why not and she tells me she doesn't want to talk about it. Then this morning I saw her and Ricky talking in the hall so I sit at the end of the hall watching them then I see," Ben says unable to say the rest. Alice looks at him confused at his sudden stop.

"Well Ben what happen?" She asks him. He looks at her and shakes his head then decides to go on with his story.

"I saw Ricky kiss her and she actually kissed him back I thought she liked me but apparently she likes Ricky just like every other girl at this school," Ben says then walks away. Alice couldn't help but feel bad for the place her friends was at. She looks at Henry who is standing a couple feet away. She walks up to him and gives him a hug. He is taken back by her sudden action but decides to hug her back.

* * *

><p>Amy looks down the hall looking for Ben. She sees him walk into the school. He is face is full of emotion so she decided to not bother him for now. She walks around the corner to see smiling girls standing by her locker. Amy walks up to her metal locker and unlocks the door in a matter of seconds. She smiles at her success of finally being able to unlock her locker that fast. She looks at her friends that still have giant smiles on her face. She laughs at them. "Why are you guys smiling so big it makes you guys look weird," Amy says with a small laugh. Their smiles disspears but they still have a small smirk on their faces. "What?" Amy asks raising an eyebrow. They look at each other.<p>

"I don't know why don't you tell your best friends?" Madison asks tilting to her head at her friend. Amy rolls her eyes. She knew what this was about. Lauren decides to go in and ask.

"Are you like you know with Ricky now?" Lauren asks unsure of the answer. Amy shakes her head.

"No why would I be with him?" Amy asks closing her locker loud. She turns and faces her friends with crossed arms.

"We saw you and him this morning," Madison says with a serious face now. Amy sighs.

"Well what's wrong with talking to Ricky?" Amy asks with a small smile.

"Amy come one we saw it everyone saw it even Ben did," Lauren says. Amy feels her heart break a little. She knew Ben had seen it but she had completely forgot Ben had seen it. That was probably why he had mixes emotions on his face. Amy couldn't help but feel bad about it.

"I didn't for it to happen. Ricky kissed me and I couldn't help but kiss him back," Amy says with a smile. Lauren and Madison's eyes go big as they look behind Amy. Amy turns around and skims through the hall she realizes who they are staring at. Ricky. He is standing about 10 feet down the hall really close to them and of course staring at them. Amy looks at him. He looks back at her and smirks. She smiles and waves to him. He nods his head at her.

"Bye Amy," Madison and lauren say then the walking away giggling. I roll my eyes. I turn to face my locker and I sigh. I hear somebody stop behind me. I turn around.

"Hello Ricky," I say with a smile. He smirks and looks down at my friends who are watching us.

"Well your friends like laughing," Ricky says with a smile. I smile while looking at them.

"Yep they do but I still love my friends. I think they will be my best friends no matter what," Amy says grabbing her bag and heading down the hall. Ricky walks beside her.

"Yea I never really had any friends except for Jack and i wouldnt quite count that," Ricky says looking at Amy now. She smiles.

"I didn't know you knew Jack," Amy says looking down the hall to see Jack and Grace arguing.

"Yea I do," Ricky says following Amy's eyes pointing at Grace and Jack. He watches them too.

"So," Amy says looking back at Ricky. "Why did you kiss me?" Amy asks raising an eyebrow.

Ricky sighs. "I actually don't know why I did it I just did," Ricky says. Amy doesn't look convinced.

"Then why did you have to do it I'm front of Ben?" Amy asks. Ricky rubs the back of his neck and blows air.

"Amy I don't know why I did it can we just not question it?" Ricky asks. Amy rolls her eyes and walks away.

Amy watches as Ricky leaves super confused she didn't know what to do. She couldn't help, but have this feeling toward Ricky and Ben. "Why does life have to be so confusing?" Amy whispers to herself before walking the opposite direction of Ricky.

* * *

><p>Grace and Adrian were whispering to each other as they watched Amy and Ricky talk. "Grace something is defiantly going on between them," Adrian says almost confirming her suspicion. Grace shakes her head at her friend.<p>

"Adrian you can't tell if he is cheating on you by watching him talk to another girl. I mean just beacsue you are talking to someone doesn't mean you are doing anything with them," Grace says to Adrian. Adrian shakes her head at her naïve friend.

"Grace you don't know Ricky at all do you? Ricky only wants one thing from girls which is sex. Its always just been sex for him," Adrian says sadly. Grace looks at the direction Ricky went and grabbed her friends hand to pull her up.

"Come on Adrian we are going to go and find Ricky and talk to him got it," Grace says walking away from Adrian. Adrian smiles at her eager friend then follows her out of the school building.

"Grace wait up," Adrian says calling to her friend who is walking very fast thought the parking lot looking for her car.

"No Adrian u told you we are going to go and hunt down Ricky and you are going to talk it out with him and figure out where your relationship stands with him," Grace says a little louder, so Adrian can understand her. Adrian mentally slaps Grace across the face.

"Grace just because we go and talk to him doesn't mean he is going to confess sleeping with the girl he was talking to in the hallway," Adrian says making Grace stop in the middle of the parking lot and she turns around and faces Adrian.

"Your right we need to come up with a plan to catch him read handed sleeping with the girl or making out with girl," Grace says with a slight grin. Adrian matches hers.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think! Sorry I didn't make it as long as the other chapters. I promise to make the next one longer. I have my chapter all thought out until chapter 10 so yea it is going to be some drama filled chapters when it comes to chapter 6..just saying! So did you guys like me adding in the Grace and Adrian scene. Yea I thought it was pretty cool! :) I am all going through and adding some things in my beginning chapters so bare with me.<strong>

**I would like at least 5 reviews before I update again. I would really appreciate it...I also will be having a happy ending for everyone but I can't say if it will be the ending everyone wanted! I also am only going to give small sneak peeks at the beginning of the chapters but they will be small snips of stuff that is going to happen in later chapters and I will make sure that they are things that will happen in the next chapter not random stuff. So yea yay for me! Review and keep on reading! I am also thinking about an estimate of about 20 chapters for this story possibly or maybe a little less it depends on if I run out of ideas for I end the story a little quicker then suspected, but who knows right! :)**

**Love You Guys :)**

**-RiverWaterfall :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews I got for on my last chapter..Thank You and this chapter is going to be filled with the maximum of drama and there will be some romance brewing between two people or maybe three! So I just wanted to say a couple of things before I got started so here goes nothing. I present to you chapter 3 of Will You Love Me! We also will be having some Bamy moments so hang in there Ramy fans they are coming, but for now it will be some Bamy moments and some Ramy moments depending on how I feel that day! :)**

**Love You Guys :)**

**-RiverWaterfall**

* * *

><p>Amy didn't know what she wanted at this point all she could think about was the kiss in the hallway with Ricky. Amy saw the other side of Ricky that no one had saw. He was kind to her but yet she still saw his cocky side that she kinda liked in a way. She was strolling down the hallway when she came upon his locker that was on the other side of the school from their first hour. He turned to her with a smile."Good morning," he says shutting his locker and facing her. She smiles at him and then turns around and walks down the hall with him behind her.<p>

"Good Morning to you," Amy says with her sweet smile. Amy looks down the hall to see her maybe boyfriend. Amy wasn't so sure if her and Ben were dating. She didn't think they were but who knows they could have been. She watched as Ben marched toward her and Ricky with a pissed off look on his face.

"Hi Ben," Amy says with a smile to try and ease his anger only it doesn't work.

"Amy how could you. You are my girlfriend not his," Ben says in a whiny voice. Amy rolls her eyes.

"See Ben this is exactly why I am about to do what I am going to do," Amy says. Ben looks at her confused. Ricky just smirks because he knows exactly what Amy was going to say and he was okay with it.

"Amy why don't you just tell him before his mind gets blown away by what he thinks is love," Ricky says with the smirk still plastered on his face. Ben through his hands out in front of him.

"Stay out of this Ricky this doesn't concern you. This is about me and Amy," Ben says through his gritted teeth. Amy looks between the two guys who are fighting over her. She had enough of all of this.

"Okay stop this please don't fight but Ben I do need to talk to you so Ricky can you give me and Ben a minute?" Amy asks turning toward Ricky giving him a small smile. He nods his head and then turns around and walks off leaving Amy and Ben by themselves in awkwardness. Amy looks at Ben laying with her fingers.

"Amy what did you want to talk about?" Ben asks in an unsure voice. Amy knew Ben really didn't want to hear the words come out of her mouth. She couldn't do it. She couldn't break up with Ben this was so dumb so he needed to say something fast.

"Umm I love you," Amy blurts out. She covers her mouth and her eyes widen at what her own mouth had just said. She looks at Ben who's mouth turns into a full out grin.

"Really Amy I love you too," Ben says and he leans over and kisses Amy on the cheek. Ben walks away with a smile on his face ,but Amy is unable to move. Her feet won't even make the effort to walk. Why did she have to say that out of everything in the world why those words. She didn't mean them. She wish she could take those words and eat them like they had never happened. Amy ran her fingers through her hair and gulped and was finally able to make her first move to class with Ricky. She walks into the her first hour and she looks to her right and then to her left and skims the class room for him. She sees him in the back leaning back while glancing around the classroom before his eyes land on Amy. He smirks at her. She to him and takes the seat in front of him.

"Hey," she says pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Hey," he says drumming his fingers along his desk acting like he is playing the drum using his fingers as drumsticks.

"So..," Amy says unsure about what to say to him next.

"So how did Ben take the breakup?" Ricky asks her trying to start a conversation up. Amy starts playing with her fingers unsure of how to tell him that she didn't breakup with him.

"Well...I didn't break up with him," Amy says. She then looks up at him for his response, but he doesn't say anything. All he does is stops acting like he is playing the drum and then looks up at her through his dark eye lashes with his dark chocolate eyes staring back at her.

He leans back in his chair and then raises an eyebrow at her. Questioning her why she didn't breakup with him.

"Well I decided to instead to tell him I love him," Amy says biting her lip. "But I didn't mean it and now I feel ashame for saying it," Ricky smiles when he hears her say that she is ashame for telling her boyfriend that she loves him.

"So who do you like then?" Ricky asks with a smirk then tilts his head.

"No one," Amy says with a huff. She blows air through her lips blowing her hair out of her face. Ricky shakes his head in response. He was hoping to hear a different answer, but he didn't. He had heard her simply say that she didn't want to be with anyone right now.

"Are you sure," Ricky asks leaning forward a bit on the balls of his feet now. He gets so close that his lips are almost touching hers. Her breathing hitches as she watches him get closer and closer to her lips. He was only centimeters from hers now. She could feel his breath on her cheek. It smelt like alcohol mixed with a bunch of other things. She was hoping he wasn't buzzed or anything. She watched as his lips touched hers very lightly not to needy to where she would pull away. Grace and Adrian watched as thus happen from the other side of the room. Grace was smiling widely, but Adrian felt her heart break in half as she watched the man she loves a lot kiss another woman. Adrian takes one more glance before running out of the room and down the hall with Grace chasing her. Amy wanted to pull away so badly, but she liked the way his lips fit correctly with hers and it felt so right. Her and Ben kissing didn't feel right, but this did. He finally leaned back from the kiss trying to catch his breath. Ricky smirks at Amy. He couldn't believe she didn't pull away and he was even happy that she didn't. The bell rang signaling that kids were late for class or that class was starting. Amy turns around to face the teacher that had suddenly walked in coming from her early meeting in the library.

* * *

><p>Amy makes her way through the crowd of people bunched up in front of the presidential campaign going on. Amy didn't want to be part of all that. She wasn't good at writing speeches neither was she good at talking in front of a bunch of people making her a bad example for a president. She sees Ben leaning against her locker messing with his perfectly straight teeth. She walks up to him with a smirk covering her face. "Hey Ben," she says. He jumps slightly at the sound of her voice. He looks at her and then his eyes calm down.<p>

"Oh hey Amy you kinda scared me there," he says scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Amy chuckles a bit.

"Sorry I didn't mean too," Amy says with a sweet smile. Ben smiles back at her. She turns to her unopen locker to open. It takes her about a couple seconds flat to open. She had gotten so good at this that she didn't even need to look now.

"So how did first hour go with the man whore?" Ben asks with a scowl on his face thinking about him. Amy turns to him with an angry look crossing her face slightly.

"Ben come on he isn't that bad. I even think of him as a friend," Amy says. Ben rolls his eyes at Amy's comment.

"Amy ever since he has been in the picture. It feels like we are falling apart," Ben says with a sad look on his face.

"Ben us 'falling apart' has nothing to do with me and Ricky's friendship," Amy says putting quotes up for falling apart.

"Amy come on he is obviously into you. He is probably trying to sleep with you like every other girl he has been 'friends with'," Ben says with an annoyed look on his face. Amy rolls her eyes.

"Okay Ben can we stop talking about this please?" Amy asks pleading. She wanted to stop talking about Ricky before her and Ben got into an agreement. Ben nods.

"So on a better note guess what," Amy says with a hint of excitement. Ben gives her a small smile on her hint of excitement in her voice.

"What?" Ben asks. Amy jumps around a little bit on her tippy toes.

"I got invited to go to a summer program in New York over the summer," Amy says with a giant smile at the end. Ben smile turns into a small frown thinking about not seeing Amy for who knows how long.

"That good Amy," Ben says with a fake smile, but Amy saw right through the smile.

"What's wrong Ben?" Amy asks stepping a little bit closer to Ben. He stays put in the same position and let's her come closer.

"I am just scared Amy that you will meet someone way better then me," Ben says in a small voice. Amy smiles at Ben. She leans in and gives him a small kiss on the lips.

"I love you," Amy says to him. He smiles at her and then kisses her on the cheek on whispers to her.

"I love you too Amy I am just really scared," Ben whispers in her ear. Amy backs up a little and grabs Ben's hand.

"You have nothing to be afraid of I am staying right here," Amy says kissing his hand. Amy tugs his hand toward her motioning for him to follow her down the hall. He accepts and helps her to her next class on her schedule.

* * *

><p>After the bell rang at 3:00 signaling the day was finally over. Amy flyed past all of the people and headed to her locker which was the farthest away possible from the doors the lead outside to the parking lot. She watched as her two major best friends Madison and Lauren slowly walked up to her locker which was now opened all the way hitting the locker next to hers. Madison puts her hands on her hips as she waits for her friend to look over at them. "What?" Amy asks when she sees Madison's hands on her hips.<p>

"I don't know Amy why don't you tell me. What is going on with you and Ricky?" She asks. Amy shakes her head and carries on to grabbing things from her locker.

"Amy please answer us we are dieing to know," Lauren says with a small smile on her face. Amy slams her locker shut and stares straight ahead still looking at her now closed locker.

"Okay me and Ricky are only friends," Amy says. Madison and Lauren glance at each other before fixating their glances right back on Amy.

"How are we suppose to believe that and how is the school Amy?" Madison asks. Amy rolls her eyes at her friends stupidity.

"Madison here's the thing I am not into guys oh can't be faithful to me. I am only friends with Ricky because I can actually talk to him and he knows what to say to me and another thing he is a way better friend then you guys are at least he can keep a secret," Amy says and then walks away.

Madison turns to face Lauren. "How did she know we told the whole school about her parents getting divorced?" Madison asks Lauren. Lauren shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, but we better fix this with Amy. She is also right we aren't that good of friends to her. Are we?" Lauren asks. Madison shakes her head as she looks down the hall to look to place their friend had gone to. Madison starts walking away with Lauren on her trail following Amy down the hall hoping to apologize to her for everything they had done to her.

* * *

><p>Ricky is walking down the hallway wearing blue regular jeans with a blue button shirr with his drumsticks in his back pocket. He turns the corner only to run into the skinny toothpick nerd. Ben. "Hey," Ricky says with a small smirk. Ben rolls his eyes at Ricky.<p>

"Good Evening," Ben says in a sarcastic voice. Ricky licks his lips at Ben slightly playfulness.

"So how are you and Amy?" Ricky asks changing the conversation. Ben crosses her arms over his body.

"Do you even care?" Ben asks. Ricky shrugs his shoulders.

"Not really I just didn't know what to say to you," Ricky says truthfully. They sit there in silence for a couple of seconds before Ben is able to say what is on his mind.

"Out of all of the girls at school why Amy?" Ben asks wanting to know an answer. He needed this answer he didn't care if Ricky didn't answer the other questions he wanted at least an answer for this one.

"Because she is different from all of the other girls in this school," Ricky says with a smile as he thinks of Amy smiling at him. Ben made a motion trying to tell him he wanted more to his answer. Ricky looked at him confused.

"Why do you think she is exactly different from all of these other girls?" Ben asks waving his hands around gesturing to the girls surrounding them.

"Because she is the only real girl who truly believes in me and she is beautiful and she is sweet and considerate," Ricky says pouring out things from his heart. Ben looks at Ricky dumbfounded he didn't think Ricky truly thought of Amy like this, but Ben being Ben he didn't want anyone to take away what was rightfully his.

"You want to know something me and Amy were talking earlier about you," Ben says. Ricky tilts his head to the side unsure where this conversation is going. "She told me that she could never be with an unfaithful guy like you," Ben says with a smirk while looking at a heartbroken face right in front of him. Ben walks away leaving Ricky to think through all of these thoughts running through his head.

* * *

><p>Amy sat on her bed rocking herself gently back and forth as thoughts ran through her bed here she was again thinking about the guy she wanted to be with. Ricky or Ben.<p>

Pros about Ben: He was funny and sweet.

Con's about Ben: He was very clingy.

Pros about Ricky: He was sweet and considerate. He would also listen to every word she said. She could always count on him to be there for her.

Con's about Ricky: He was unfaithful to girls.

This was hopeless. She had more pro's about Ricky then Ben, but Ricky being unfaithful took them all away. Ricky was the hot muscular one while Ben was the skinny nerd who was clingy. She hated clingy, but she hated cheaters anymore. So she decided to stay with Ben for the time being and ride this relationship out as much as she could then break up with him. She leaned back with her head against the headboard thinking if she could have a possible future with Ben or Ricky. At the same time though she kinda hoped it wouldn't be with either of them and she could start over fresh, but something told her that she would be with them for a long time to come. She knew who she wanted to be with, but didn't think it was the right decision she didn't care what people said about her. She knew she had to be with the guy no matter the cost of being him. Amy smiles to herself before pushing herself onto the bed and drafting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you guys like my new update. I am in a rush to write this one because I am unsure if I can update Tuesday. Due to me being super busy with everything going on in my life, but it should get better and then I will be able to update more often the hard part is though is writing the story not coming up with it.<strong>

**So what did you think about Ben and Ricky's little conversation I put in there. I put it in there to stir some things up a bit. I also like having Ben worry about his relationship with Amy because of Ricky you know its kinda natural for people to think that about their relationship. These next chapters are going to be chapters that you don't want to miss, so stay tuned in for next time. ^-^**

**Love You Guys :)**

**-RiverWaterFall**


	5. Chapter 4

**So I actually got an update in for today which is exciting for everyone. I would also like some reviews to make me want to keep writing seeing reviews encourages me to keep writing about a lot of things, but here I go with the next chapter. I present to you Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>Amy twirls in her large mirror that was standing in front do her. She could decide what to wear. She was the most excites girl in the world. He had finally asked her out on a date. Amy lets her small dress fall on her fragile body. Amy was busy dancing in the mirror to realize that he had pulled up in the driveway. "Amy," she heard her dad call from downstairs. Amy grabbed her miniature purse and made her way downstairs and took a look at the handsome man that was standing in front of her. Ricky Underwood. He took her breath away and she took his. He checks her out while walking toward her. Ricky hand comes out from his back that had a dozen roses. Amy bite her lip while smelling the sweet roses he had just have her.<p>

"Thank you," she says while handing the roses to her mom who was standing there watching their daughter go on her second formal date with a guy.

"Be safe," Ashley says with a small snicker. Ashley pulls a condom out of her pocket and puts it her sisters hand. "Your going to need it if you are going on a date with him," Ashley says with a smirk, but then walks away. Amy's parent look at her with their big brown eyes.

"I think we should go," Amy says walking out the door with Ricky's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

When they get outside Ricky walks over to Amy's side of the car and opens the door for her. She smiles at him and then steps into his sliver hybrid. Ricky gets in on his side and starts up the fresh car with the smell of exhaust filling the air. Amy sits back and starts humming along to the song Ricky had blasting in the car.

"You know this song?" Ricky asks with a small smile. Amy nods. Ricky shaking his head at this girl. He had truly thought this girl was amazing and she was to the max. After the song is over Amy starts fiddling with the radio station try to decide what she wants to listen to.

"So where are we going?" Amy ask finally wanting to know where this destination was.

"You will see," Ricky says simply. Amy blows a bunch of air out of her mouth. "So how did Ben take the break up?" Ricky asks her. Amy bites her lip. She had completely forgotten to break up with Ben.

"Umm...well I didn't quite breakup with him," Amy says in a shy small voice making Ricky turn toward her with an angry look on his face.

"So that means this isn't really a date doesn't it?" Ricky asks. Amy nods her head. She sees Ricky's hands grip the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white.

"Ricky I'm sorry I just completely forgot it slipped my mind all in was thinking about was this date sorry," Amy says now looking out the window. Ricky looked at the cars surrounding them on the freeway. He smiles looking into Amy's mirror. She smiles back at him. She turns on the radio and lands on the perfect song. Falling Back To You by Strange Familiar.

_There's no pressure_  
><em>There's no question<em>  
><em>When I come to you<em>  
><em>There's no worry<em>  
><em>No secrets<em>  
><em>When I come back<em>  
><em>There's nothing to prove with you<em>

Ricky glances over at Amy as he listens to the lyrics of the sing thinking about her.

_It's always been you from the start_  
><em>When you stole my heart<em>  
><em>Now I'm falling back to you<em>  
><em>It's always been you from the start<em>  
><em>You know you have my heart<em>  
><em>Now I'm falling back to you<em>  
><em>There's no judgement<em>  
><em>There's no anger<em>  
><em>When I come to you<em>  
><em>There's no envy<em>  
><em>No standards<em>  
><em>When I come back<em>  
><em>There's no way to fail with you<em>

Amy looks at him with a small smile and he throws a smirk her way making her smile even bigger. She flips her hair out of her eyes.

_It's always been you from the start_  
><em>When you stole my heart<em>  
><em>Now I'm falling back to you<em>  
><em>It's always been you from the start<em>  
><em>You know you have my heart<em>  
><em>Now I'm falling back to you<em>  
><em>Always falling<em>  
><em>I'm falling back to you<em>  
><em>No matter what I do<em>  
><em>No matter where I go<em>  
><em>I'm lost without you<em>  
><em>I'm Chasing Shadows<em>  
><em>No matter where I go<em>  
><em>No matter what I do<em>  
><em>I keep falling, falling back to you<em>

_It's always been you from the start_  
><em>When you stole my heart<em>  
><em>I'm falling back to you<em>  
><em>It's always been you from the start<em>  
><em>You know you had my heart<em>  
><em>Now Im falling back to you<em>  
><em>Always falling<em>

_I'm falling back to you_

The songs fades out and Amy looks around to see that they pulled up to her favorite Italian restaurant that she dearly loved. Ricky walked over to her side of the car and opened her door like a perfectly good gentlemen. Amy smiles at him and stands up from the car and he grabs her hand and they walk hand and hand in the nice restaurant. About an hour later they of the restruant holding hands still. The walk back to the car getting in.

"Where are we going next?" Amy asks him. He only shakes his head at her letting her know the he isn't going to tell her. Amy flips through the songs landing on another perfect song that Ricky starts singing making Amy laugh.

_I remember when you walked into my secret life_  
><em>I remember holding hands for the very first time<em>  
><em>I remember when you kissed me and<em>  
><em>I was so scared but some how I knew that you would always be there<em>  
><em>And I remember everything<em>

Ricky smiles at Amy with a meaningful smile making Amys heart leap with excitement. She loved this feeling more then anything in the world.

_I don't know what life will bring tomorrow_  
><em>But I want you there next to me<em>  
><em>I don't know where I'll be tomorrow<em>  
><em>But I'll remember you and me (you and me)<em>

Amy felt herself getting closer and closer to Ricky every lyric of this song made her want to jump in his arms and forget about everything else including Ben. She didn't want to breakup with him, but now she knew she had too for her own good.

_I remember dancing in your arms all night_  
><em>I was staring into your eyes in a circle of light<em>  
><em>I remember your laugh and how we cried sometimes<em>  
><em>I remember everything<em>

_I don't know what life will bring tomorrow_  
><em>But I want you there next to me<em>  
><em>I don't know where I'll be tomorrow<em>  
><em>But I'll remember you and me (you and me)<em>

_Leafs will change the world is rearranged_  
><em>Why do we all have to grow up so fast<em>  
><em>People come and go, walk in and out of your life<em>  
><em>The ones that you really treasure<em>  
><em>Will be with you for all time (time)<em>

_And I know all the odds are staked against us_  
><em>But I know the rules don't apply to love<em>  
><em>I do know that you came to rescue me from my secret life<em>

_I don't know what life will bring tomorrow_  
><em>But I want you there next to me<em>  
><em>I don't know where I'll be tomorrow<em>  
><em>But I'll remember you and me (you and me)<em>

_I remember you and me_  
><em>You and me<em>

Amy laughs a little and looks into Ricky's eyes and he looks back at her. Amy notices something different about his eyes. They weren't dark and cold like they were when she first met them. Now they were light and she could actually see the true Ricky coming out for once. She leaned forward a bit and kisses him on the cheek. He smiles at her. The pull up in front of the prettiest beaches Amy has ever saw. The sun was setting right now so the sky was orange, yellow, and pink the prettiest Amy has saw it in a long time. Amy jumps out of the car and walks along the beach and sits down in the pure beautiful sand that stretched all along the beach side. Amy's breath was taken away by the nice breeze and the amazing view. Ricky walked over and sat down next to her.

"This is beautiful isn't it," Ricky says touching the warn sand sitting below them.

"Yea," Amy says looking straight forward at the sun. She looks over and smiles at Ricky nudging her knee with his.

"This is the best date in have ever been on," Ricky says making Amy lean into him a bit.

"Hey wanna play a game?" Amy asks raising her eyebrows playfully making Ricky laugh.

"Sure what did you have in mind," Ricky says smirking. She smacks him on the arm.

"Not that kind of game I mean an actual game," Amy says. Ricky rolls in his eyes."I bet you can't catch me," Amy says standing up a bit.

"Ok I challenge that I bet I could catch you in a matter of a minutes," Ricky says. Amy takes one more glance at him giving him a grin and then takes off running toward the water. Ricky of course chases her, but she stops running when she feels Ricky tackle her. Amy was laying on her back while Ricky was in top of her. He smirks and leans in to brush his lips against hers, but Amy leans into the kiss deepening the kiss. Amy moans a little as Ricky licks her lips with his tongue. She grants him entrance. Amy let's go off the kiss breathing fast and hard. She bites her lip and then pushes Ricky off of her making him fall onto his side. He looks at her and pushes her hair out of her face. This was truly the best date ever for the both of them.

* * *

><p>Ben was sitting next to his best friend trying to reach Amy. "Dude after the sixth call you should probably stop calling her she obviously doesn't want to talk to you," Henry point out. Ben shakes his head not agreeing with him.<p>

"Why would she be mad at me I didn't do anything?" Ben says angrily at his friend. Henry backs away a bit.

"Chill my man I am sure there is a reason for why she isn't taking to you," Henry says. Ben throw his phone across the room for like the millionth time today.

"I need to talk to her now I can't not talk to Amy for a couple of days," Ben says pressing the palm of his hand to his cheek.

"What would be another reason she wouldn't be talking to you?" Henry asks. Ben looks up at his ceiling trying to think of another reason and an idea clicks in his brain.

"I bet its because of Ricky," Ben says with an angry look on his face thinking about the man whore stealing guy.

"Dude if that's the reason maybe she is with him," Henry suggests. Ben eyes go as wide as the earth. He gets up from his chair grabbing his sports jacket and runs out the door leaving Henry in his room alone.

* * *

><p>Ben pulls up in the Juergens driveway just sitting in his drivers car waiting to see if there was indication of Amy being at the house, but he didn't see any movement in her room. He takes a deep breath before going into the house and finding the truth out of why his girlfriend isn't returning any of his phone calls. He walks up the gravel pathway to the door before knocking and getting greeted by her sister who look at him with soo much agitation.<p>

"What do you want Boykewich?" Ashley asks him. He gives her a small wave.

"Well hello to you to Ashley," he says looking around the living room a bit to see if he saw Amy.

"She isn't home," Ashley says. Ben know it there had to be a reason why she wasn't answering his phone calls.

"Well where is she? She isn't picking up any of my phone calls," Ben says.

"She left her phone at home like usual oh and she is with that one guy on a date. I think his name is Ricky," Ashley says.

"Can I come in?" Ben asks. Ashley nods her head and opens the door wider for him to walk in.

"So when did she exactly leave?" Ben asks her taking a seat at the couch on the other side of the room. Ashley looks down at her phone the is in her hands.

"Umm I think about a couple of hours to go and I know one thing they was definitely a date," Ashley says. Ben looks down in his lap before looking at the dark haired girl in front of him.

"How do you know it was a date maybe they were just going somewhere as friends," Ben says. Ashley shakes her head at his response.

"Nope it was a date they were dressed up really fancy and he had roses," Ashley says nodding her head. Ben looked at her with an angry face.

"Do you think I have competition?" Ben asks her in an unsteady voice. Ashley nods.

"Yes I believe when she walked downstairs the moment they saw each other they started drowling over each other and then they practically rushed our of the house like they were in a rush," Ashley says. Ben hated hearing all of this. He didn't like the idea that Amy was falling for another guy right in front of his eyes and didn't even breakup with him. She had to cheat on him.

"How do you think I can get her to fall in love with me again?" Ben asks her. Ashley shakes her head side to side.

"Ben she is in love with Ricky I think. She is in way to deep and i don't think you could even get her out of it," Ashley says truthfully to Ben. He nods his head and stands up.

"Well I am going to go and thanks for telling me Ashley," Ben says. Ashley walks to the door and opens it for him and he walks away giving her a small wave.

"How does Amy get all of the good guys?" Ashley asks herself amazed by all of the guys Amy has brought home alone this week she thought about as she closed the front door and making her way back to the couch that she had started at. She smiled to herself about the things she had told Ben. She and completely said all of Ricky and Amy's secrets and in a way she was proud of finally not keeping secrets from people like the completely nice guy that was sitting in front of her earlier didn't deserve to be hurt by Amy. She grabbed the pillow off of the couch that was bugging her and thrown it across the room grabbing the black remote control off of the end of the couch and started flipping through random channels on her TV.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoy this update I plan on updating next week whenever, but I really badly wanted to post this. So I decide on an early post of all of my fans. There it is Chapter 4 and I hope I am finally leaving all of the Ramy fans satisfied. This chapter didn't take very long to right I think I wrote it in 2 hours maybe at the most, but I was so excited to update. So I might have rushed through some scenes a bit like the Ben and Henry scene I know for sure they was one of them that I had rushed I wanted to get to the next scene so bad that I completely rushed that one. Sorry if you want me to redo it I will when I get time! Thanks for reading. I love all of my supporters! :)<strong>

**-RiverWaterfall**


	6. Chapter 5

**So I am adding a lot of updates. I also don't really care if you review or not. I mean seeing the reviews makes me want to write a lot more everyday, but I don't have to write because of that. I write because I want to write to you guys, so I hope you enjoy this story and if you want me to update in any story just write a pm to me and I will feel free to update that story today too. I also really enjoy reading people's reviews. Reviews are all I ask for updating chapters, but I will probably update no matter what.**

**-RiverWaterfall**

* * *

><p>Amy creeped into the house at about 10 at night passing through the house very slowly making sure not to wake anyone up, but failed to do so when she saw her sister walk out of her room. "Hey Ashley," Amy says to her in a quiet voice. Ashley looks down the halls and then the other way and grabs her arm. She pulls her into her clean and comfortable room. Amy looks at her bewildered and confused at the same time.<p>

"I talk to be earlier this evening," Ashley confused. Amy crossed her arms over her dress and raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"What did you tell him?" Amy asks her. Ashley runs her hand through her hair and then sighs.

"The truth. I told him you were out with Ricky on a date and then he freaked out and left," Ashley says to Amy. Amy snacks her sister on her arm gently.

"Why would you tell him all that. going to tell him I was done with him tomorrow," Amy says. Ashley rolls her eyes.

"Yea sure you were going to tell him. You couldn't tell him a couple of days ago when you had the chance, but either way you have to still talk to Ben and confess," Ashley says. Amy grunts and then sits down on her purple fluffy bed.

"I know I do Ashley. I just don't know how to break it to him without breaking his heart. I care about him Ashley I just don't love him," Amy says sniffling at the end. Ashley comes and sits by her sister giving her a smoothing hug.

"Its going to be okay Amy. You don't have to find the guy for you in high school. High school is just for testing what kind of guys you like not for you to settle down," Ashley says to Amy. Amy nods her head in understanding.

"I know Ashley. I just don't want to be alone for the rest of my life," Amy says making her sister chuckle a bit.

"Amy just because you don't have a boyfriend through High school doesnt mean you are going to be alone," Ashley says. Amy nods her head and leans against her sister.

"Amy, but I do want you to promise me something," Ashley says. Amy wipes the running tears away from her eyes and nose.

"Okay what is that?" Amy asks her. Ashley turns her body toward Amy.

"I want you to be fully honest to Ben even if you think it is wrong. I know you might think that it is wrong, but it is actually right so don't lie to yourself and tell him by tomorrow or I will," Ashley says to Amy. Amy nods her head in response.

"I promise Ashley, but don't tell mom and dad they will be upset about this," Amy says as silent tears comes down her face. She bites her finger as they do.

"Well I am going to go to my bed," Amy says standing up from the comfortable bed. Ashley nods and sends a smile her sister's way.

"Okay well then goodnight Ames," Ashley says to her calling her the pet name her family gave to her.

"Goodnight Ash," Amy says walking out the door and closing it.

Amy creeped into her dark room. She couldn't see her bed, but she had been in her room over a million times, so she knew where all of things were. She lightly jumped on her bed tracing the prints of the red decorations on her bed as she fell asleep dreaming of how the conversation is going to go tomorrow with Ben. This would be the last night she would be Ben's girlfriend and she would be okay with that.

* * *

><p>Amy walked down the hall to the destination she needed to go. She saw him around the corner talking to Alice and Henry probably most likely about her and Ricky. She got a little closer to them to see if she could hear part of the conversation. She wasn't much of a ease dropper, but today she didn't care.<p>

"I don't know if Amy likes me anymore to be honest," she heard Ben tell his friends. They looked at each other confused, but then turned their glances back toward Ben.

"Wait where would you get this from Ben did you go and talk to her yesterday?" Alice asks him. He shakes his head back and forth.

"No she wasn't their instead I talked to her sister how told me everything about Amy and Ricky," Ben says. Alice bites her lip as Henry walks up to Ben giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry man, but it doesn't sound like she loves you anymore maybe you should move on to some other girl," Henry suggests making Ben shake his head.

"I don't want any other girl. I'm sorry, but all my eyes look for Amy and that's all my heart wants is her," Ben says truthfully. Henry and Alice looks at each other afraid that their friend was in this realitionship way to deep and not sure if he could get out of it. Any decides this is the time to engage in a conversation with Ben. It's now or never.

"Hey Ben," Amy says to him making him turn around and face her with his friends eyes on Amy.

"Oh hey Amy," Ben says giving her a big smile. He didn't care that she loved Ricky all he cared about was whether or not she was talking to him which she was.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Amy asks. Ben nods and looks at his friends. They look at him, but then finally they decide to leave them two alone, so they could talk this over.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ben asks Amy turning back toward her.

"So I guess Ashley did tell you," Amy says in a small voice. Ben nods his head at her.

"Well Amy to be honest I dont care if you and Ricky were together I love you no matter if you talk to other guys," Ben says nervously. Amy shakes her head as a tear slides down her face.

"No Ben we can't be together anymore it's not fair to you," Amy says. Ben blinks his eyes a million time before he is able to register what Amy had just told him.

"Amy please don't breakup with me. I love you soo much I can't lose you," Ben says practically on his knees and begging her. Amy bites her lip. This was defiantly not how she pictured this conversation going. She thought it would be way easier then this, but of course she was wrong.

"Ben, but I don't love you," Amy says finally saying the truth making Ben almost drop to the ground when he heard those words.

"No Amy you don't mean that. I know you love me. You said you love unless you were lieing to me," Ben says in an angry voice. Ben looked heartbroken and it didn't settle in Amy very well that she was the reason for him being like this.

"Ben I didn't mean to tell you that I love you. I was going to breakup with you, but that slipped out," Amy says coming up with words and just throwing them out. Ben started feeling tears come down his face. Amy walked up to Ben and leaned close to his ear.

"I love you," Amy says before walking away. Ben watches her walk away.

"I love you too Amy," he says before falling against his locker and breaking down in s bunch of tears as he watches the woman he loves very much walk out on him. He nevered believed in true love, but now he did and he was not going to fall for another girl ever again and he was sure of it.

* * *

><p>Amy was walking away from Ben's locker when she walked into the guy that she was so sure of that she had feelings for him. "Oh hey Ricky," she says as she patted down he shirt that wrinkles a little when she ran into him.<p>

"Hey Amy," he says with a playful smirk. Amy bite her lip. She couldn't believe she actually starting to get nervous around this guy.

"So I really enjoyed the date last night," Amy says with a small smile.

"Yea of course," Ricky says fixing his black leather jacket that stretched across his shoulders. Amy played with her fingers as she thought of how to tell Ricky that her and Ben were officially over.

"Ben knows," Amy says simply. Ricky looks at her confused and then raises an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Ricky asks her. She closed her eyes then smiled to herself.

"I ended the relationship thing with Ben even though he tried to still make it work I knew it was over," Amy says smiling. Ricky tilted his head and then gave her a side smirk making her twirl around a little in excitement.

"I am glad to see you happy and not have to worry about Ben finding out about our date," Ricky says making Amy stop moving.

"I really didn't tell him about me and you being together," Amy says to him.

"Then who told him because this morning he comforted me about him," Ricky asks. Amy smiled at him.

"Well last night after our date. My sister told me Ben dropped by and she slipped and told him about the whole date," Amy says moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"Oh okay that explains everything," Ricky says with a small laugh. Amy laughs with him for a little again.

"Hey do you think I could come over to your house or you could come over to mine?" Ricky asks her. Amys eyes go huge as she thinks about being with Ricky alone.

"s..u..r..eee," Amy stutters. Geez she was a stuttering mess. Ricky smirks.

"Oh okay well then come over late. Can I also have your number you never really gave me that?" Ricky asks. Amy smiles.

"Well if you want my number I'm sure you can find it somewhere," Amy says walking away from Ricky making Ricky watch her the whole way to her class. Halfway down the hall she turns around and through him a smile making him smirk.

* * *

><p>Amy sat on Ricky's bed playing with her fingers very nervously. Ricky glanced over at her as he went through movies to figure out which one he wanted to watch. "Amy what do you want to watch?" Ricky asks her looking back at her. She shrugs her shoulders and looked back at her hands. Ricky walked over to the DVD player and put in a disc. He then came back and sat on the bed with Amy next to him.<p>

"What are we watching?" Amy asks looking at the commercials as they played. Ricky looked down at the box sitting next to him.

"Umm I think its called Divergent maybe," Ricky says looking at it trying to read the title without turning on the light.

"Oh okay," Amy says leaning back to look at the screen. Ricky looks at Amy then wraps one of his arms around her shoulders. She jumps at his touch, but then gives him a small smile. He smirks at her.

"So have you heard of this movie before?" Ricky asks Amy. Amy shakes her head back and forth. "Me nneither," Ricky decides to go for the first move and kisses her lightly on the lips to make sure that it isn't too needy. Amy moans in the kiss making Ricky get excited. Ricky gently pushes Amy on the bed lightly making Amy lay flat on the bed staring into Ricky's dark chocolate eyes. He props himself on his elbows laying on her side letting go of the kiss.

"You are truly beautiful Amy you know that," Ricky says to her making her blush.

"Thank you and you are very handsome,", Amy says biting her lip. He smirks and then leans forward and kisses her on the lips igniting a spark between them. Amy lightly pushes him away and then they look at each other breathing hard while looking into each others eyes. He brings his hand up and caresses her face down to her jaw.

"Amy really you are beautiful," Ricky says kissing her cheek. Amy smiles. Then she sits up and leans against the head board part while Ricky grabbed her hand and held it while he watched her. Amy moved a little when she heard her phone go off. Ricky leaned over to grab the phone and noticed it was Ben. He smirked and flipped the phone open to answer it. He looks at Amy. Who looks back at him very confused.

"Hello," Ricky says into the phone very cockily. Ben on the other side looks into the phone angry.

"Who is this and why are you answering Amy's phone?" Ben asks getting angry.

"Its Ricky and because I can," Ricky says with a smile. He hears screaming on the other side of the phone making Amy and Ricky bust out laughing. Ricky looks at the phone one more time before snapping it shut.

"Jeez I don't know what is wrong with him," Ricky says setting Amy's phone back onto the table it was sitting on. Amy shrugs her shoulders and then brushes her hair out of her face.

"I should probably take you home its getting kinda late," Ricky says now looking at his phone while rubbing the back of his neck with the opposite hand holding his phone. Amy nods her head and stand up and pats down her shirt and her long skinny jeans that covered her long legs that went on for miles. Ricky eyed her from up to down. He smirked again after looking at her and opens the door leading her out of his room.

* * *

><p>Amy and Ricky sit outside of the car while looking at the house sitting in front of them. Amy glances over Ricky wondering if she should go inside or not. Amy grabbed the door handle about to open the door. "Wait!" Ricky says now looking at her. Amy looks at him a little confused, but then leans back against the seat looking at him who looked confused and happy at the same time.<p>

"What?" Amy asks him. He shakes his head and looks down at his hand which are sitting in his lap. He looks back up at Amy.

"I don't know I just know that there is something different about you from all of the other girls. I can feel it and I have this connection with you that I don't have with other girls," Ricky says in a nervous voice. Amy smiles at his confusion and she feels her heart grow at his words.

"Ricky what are you talking about?" Amy asks him now confused by what he is talking about.

"Amy what I am saying is that you are different from all of the other girls I have been with," Ricky says looking down not able to look up Amy, but then he takes a glance up at a smiling Amy. She bites her lip and then opens the door and walks in her house. Amy walks into the house to see her sister sitting on the couch wrapped in a purple fuzzy blanket that she had gotten for Christmas. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Amy can I talk to you about something important?" Ashley asks with tears coming down her face really fast. Amy looks at her worried.

* * *

><p><strong>There is my new chapter. I hope you enjoyed this new Chapter and all I ask is that I get some reviews for this chapter. I am not sure when I will review again, but I do promise it will be soon and I won't wait forever. <strong>

**So Amy and Ricky getting together was kinda going faster then I thought, so the next chapter I might take a couple of steps back unless you want me to keep their relationship evolving to a bigger possible thing, but who knows where this story could go. Only Amy and Ricky do! :) So I am going yo let them tell you! 5 Reviews and I will update! Unless I get bored and just update because I want to!**

**-RiverWaterfall**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you soo much for the reviews I got I really appreciated them. Here is a very earlier update and right now I am not soo sure when I will be done with this story, but I am going to keep writing and see where it takes me at the end. Thank You for taking your time and reading this update!**

**-RiverWaterfall**

* * *

><p>"Amy can I talk to you about something important?" Ashley asks with tears coming down her face really fast. Amy looks at her worried. Thoughts were running through Amy's brain thinking about all of the possibilities that Ashley was about to tell her. Amy played with her fingers unsure how to answer her question. Amy looked back up at her.<p>

"Umm yea sure," Amy says even though she really didn't want to know about whatever Ashley was going to ask her.

"Amy are you sleeping with Ricky?" Ashley asks Amy. Amy's eyes grow as big as the moon when she hears Ashley ask that. Amy shakes her head back and forth.

"Of course not Ashley," Amy says making Ashley breath out a bunch of air.

"Okay good Amy for a minute there I thought you were sleeping with Ricky while you were still with Ben," Ashley says with a smile.

"Well actually followed your advice," Amy says puffing her cheeks. Ashley raises an eyebrow.

"What advice?" Ashley asks her a little bit confused. Ashley crosses her arms over her chest.

"You know about you telling me about breaking up with Ben if I want Ricky," Amy says with a small voice. Ashley looks at her a little disappointed, but then it is replaced by an excitement look. Ashley smiles at her and Amy smiles back at her.

"So for once you actually followed my advice thank goodness," Ashley says with a smirk. Amy rolls her eyes, but then smiles.

"Yep I know right," Amy says with a smile happily. Ashley stands up a bit and walks over to Amy giving her a really big hug.

"So Amy I was actually wondering if we could have a girls night tomorrow night?" Ashley asks her sister smiling. Amy smiles back at her and nods her head.

"Of course I mean we haven't had a sister bonding time in a long time, so maybe it would be good to hang out just for one night," Amy says walking over to the couch taking a seat closet to wall while Ashley follows her lead and does the same thing.

"Ashley I need to talk to you about something though," Amy says to her. Ashley looks at her confused and actually wanting to hear Amy's words.

"Well I kinda made out with Ricky," Amy says with a small giggle making Ashley smile too.

"Really Amy are you starting to rebel against everyone now?" Ashley asks her teasing her making Amy through a mean glance her way. Amy rolls her eyes.

"No I'm not I just can't help it. I really like him," Amy says lightly bouncing in her seat thinking about Ricky.

"Oh boy you are getting deeper and deeper in this everyday," Ashley says jokingly. Amy smiles.

"Amy can you be honest with me when I ask you this question?" Ashley asks her. Amy clicks her tongue to her lips.

"Sure of course Ashley I have pretty much told you everything, so why wouldn't I answer this one," Amy says. Ashley nods thinking about what Amy said about telling her everything about Amy's life.

"Umm who do you think is cuter Ben or Ricky?" Ashley asks with a small giggle at the end.

"Why don't we save those questions for our girls night," Amy says with a small laugh.

"Okay agreed, but you better come clean with everything on your mind," Ashley says pointing her index finger at her making Ashley laughs with her too.

"I promise I will," Amy says sincerely she smiles on more time at her sister then walks out of the room and goes upstairs.

"Yea I need to come clean with a couple of things," Ashley whispers to herself clutching the blanket closer to her.

* * *

><p>Amy wakes up the next morning to a text message on her phone.<p>

**To Amy**

**From Ricky**

_**Hey Amy I just wanted to text you and make sure you are okay with what I told you last night and make sure you didn't freak out**_

Amy smiles at the text message and slips the black phone into her pocket. She walks downstairs to see her dad with two brown lunch bags sitting on the granite countertop. "Hey dad," Amy says in a cheerful voice. He looks at her weird wondering why she was soo smiley today.

"Why are you so happy today?" Her dad asks her washing some dishes that are in the sink. Amy sits down at the kitchen table and shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't maybe its because me and Ashley are getting closer at this time," Amy says with a smile. George turns around and looks at Amy with a surprised look.

"Really this is the first," George says with a smile looking at his eldest daughter. Amy nods her head making her long brunette hair sway back and forth against her back.

"Yes and tonight we are having a little girl time," Amy says. George still had s shock look on his face, but then it disappears being replaced with a smile.

"Okay well do you need me to stop at the store and buy some junk food for you guys?" George asks walking over to the stove and turning it on. Amy ponders on at question for a bit, but then nods her head.

"Yea I guess I mean me and Ashley would appreciate it if you could," Amy says with a sweet smile. George nods his head as Ashley makes her appearance in the kitchen smiling widely at George and Amy.

"Good Morning Ash," Amy says cheerfully. George watches as his daughters finally have a normal conversation for once without fighting each other.

"Good Morning Ames and Dad," Ashley says taking a seat next to Amy at the kitchen table watching their dad stir in some eggs into a sliver pan he pulled out of the kitchen cabinet.

"Good Morning Angel," George says lovely to his daughter making Ashley smile a little bigger even though it looked impossible for that to happen.

"So Amy what time do you want to meet tonight?" Ashley asks her wondering about the time since Amy never said last night.

"Oh umm I totally forgot about that how about we can hang out at about 8:00 here in the living room or upstairs in my room," Amy says. Ashley nods thinking about the con's and pros meeting in the living room or Amy's bedroom. Only for thinking about it for seconds she comes up with her decision.

"How about we hang out in your room, so that way we don't have to worry someone walking in on us," Ashley says. Amy nods in agreement thinking to that it would be a good decision.

"Well I don't care what you do tonight just don't be loud your mom is not feeling well," George says grabbing the keys to his car and turning off the cooked eggs on the stove. He walks over and kisses Amy and Ashley on top of their heads.

"Goodbye girls," George says to his daughters.

"Goodbye dad," they say at the same time to their dad who just walked out the door.

"So..," Amy says trying to come up with a conversation, so the room wouldn't be completely silent.

"What do you think is going on with mom and dad they have been off for a while?" Ashley asks. Amy shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, but I have noticed it too. I hope its nothing serious and something that we can work with," Amy says hoping for it to be something small and able to work through.

"I don't know about that," Ashley says shaking her head a little.

"Why do you think its something serious?" Amy asks her a little confused on how her sister could come up with this suggestion.

"I don't know I just have a big feeling that this probably is going to escalate into a big fight," Ashley says. Amy nods her head understanding what Ashley was feeling right now, because she to could feel the same connection.

"I know what you mean," Amy says with a small frown. "But for now we need to think happy thoughts about our fun girl night tonight," Ashley smiles at her.

"Yea your right Amy, so what movie do you want to watch?" Ashley asks her. Amy taps her long skinny finger to her chin trying to come up with a suggestion. She smiles brightly as she thinks of an idea.

"How about we watch 21 jump street," Amy suggests with a small laugh. Ashley nods her head before joining in on their laughing thing going on.

"Okay that sounds good how about too?" Ashley asks her. Amy shakes her head back and forth.

"Dad is covering that. He asked me before you came in here if we wanted any junk food for the girl night and I told him yes, but I do not know what he is getting," Amy says. Ashley nods her head and pulls out her phone to text their dad.

"I am going to tell dad to get me some sour cream and onion chips," Ashley says pushing contacts on her phone and scrolling down at pushes her dad's name to send him a text message.

**To Dad**

**From Ashley**

_**Hey when you buy some food for me and Amy's girl night thing can you get me some sour cream and onion chips please :) for me!**_

Ashley smiles and sets down her phone and looks up at her sister. "What?" Ashley asks her. Amy just shakes her head, but let's out a small snicker. Ashley gives her the I heard that face.

"You have to beg for food?" Amy asks smiling. Ashley rolls her eyes at her sister.

"Yea soo," Ashley says with a small frown and they glance at each other in silence for a slip second, but then start laughing falling on the floor laughing. They sigh at a unison tone then they stand up.

Amy and Ashley look at each other again, but Amy actually starts up conversation.

"So do you need a ride to school?" Amy asks her sister. Ashkey nods her head. "Well since Ricky has been giving me a ride maybe he could give you one," Amy suggests. Ashley shakes her head back and forth.

"No you and Ricky have fun. Amy this could be your actually first boyfriend, so I am going to let you guys have some alone time before our girls night," Ashley says with a smirk. Amy bites her lip and then they turn to the door when they hear a car pull up in their driveway.

"Well I think my ride is here," Any says walking to the door. She opens the door to be greeted by my Ben instead. Amy rolls her eyes then her sister comes up and stands by her sister like the nice sister she is.

"What do you want Ben?" Amy asks very coldly. She shuts the door in his face, but the door stops when Bens foot gets in the way.

"I just want to talk to you Amy. Alone," Ben says glancing over at her sister. Ashley doesn't move a step. Amy glances over at her sister.

"Ashley can I have a moment please to talk to Ben?" Amy asks her. Ashley smiles and then nods her head. Amy watches her sister walk away and go up stairs, but she knows that if she gets into trouble that Ashley would be listening to every word said.

"Amy can we please talk?" Ben pleads to her. Amy looks away from him. "Please look at me?" Ben asks her cuffing her face in the palm of his hands and turning her toward him. Amy looks at him with her very cold and angry hazel eyes that was shooting daggers his way.

"Okay well then speak," Amy says tilting her head at Ben. Ben coughs a little in his hand before going on with his speech.

"Amy I love you more then anything in the world and I don't care if you cheated on me with Ricky," Ben says sincerely and speaking out using words that came from his heart. Amy blinks back tears as she looks at a confused Ben in front of her.

"Ben come on don't you see it. I don't like you anymore and I am not even sure I did," Amy says honestly to Ben. Ben nods in understanding and then grabs a small box that was in his pocket.

"Amy I don't care if you love me or not. I want you to have this," Ben says opening a box that was in his hands. He opens the box that has a small diamond flashy ring sitting at the bottom with an imprint on the inside of it. 'I love you no matter what -from Ben' Amy smiles while reading the imprint and walks up and hugs Ben.

"Thank you Ben this is very beautiful," Amy says as she slides on the very expensive ring. Ben smiles as he looks at the new ring he gave her sitting on her ring finger. He was actually kinda glad that she didn't know which one was her ring and which one was not.

"You are very beautiful too, so it fits you perfectly which is why I had to give it to you," Ben says leaning forward and kissing her a small goodbye on her cheek before walking out her front door.

* * *

><p>Amy sits on the front steps admiring her new ring she had just gotten from Ben. She didn't know why he gave her one, but she didn't care. It was the only thing she loved right at this minute. A another car pulling up in her driveway pulled her out of her day dream. She looked up to see that it was Ricky's sliver hybrid. She got up from the stairs and saw Ricky greeted her with a smirk. "Good morning beautiful," Ricky says opening her side of the door for her.<p>

"Good morning handsome," she says to him as he gets in on his side of the car. Ricky smirks at her then leans and kisses her on the lips. He pulls away smiling at her until he looks down at her hand that had the ring on the ring finger.

"What's that?" Ricky asks her gesturing to the finger that had the gorgeous ring on it.

"Oh that," Amy says pulling up her hand to get a better view at it. "Its just something Ben gave me," Amy says flashing Ricky a smile. Ricky clutches his hand until his knuckles turn a bright white color.

"So your engaged to him?" Ricky asks her. She looks at her confused as she tilts her head showing she was double the confusion. "Amy this is your ring finger," Ricky says picking up her hand and pulling off the diamond ring. Amy looks at him angry.

"Give me my ring back," Amy demands holding out her hand to get her ring back. Ricky opens his hand for her to take her ring. She grabs it in a rush and puts it on her other hand. "Look you happy," Amy says holding up the hand that she had the ring on now. Ricky smiles at nods his head.

"Much," Ricky says looking forward and pulling out of the concrete driveway. Amy rolls her eyes and looks out the window as the passed by her house and towards school.

* * *

><p>Amy and Ricky pull up into the schools lot about ten minutes later still in complete silence agitating Ricky a lot. He looks over at her gulping down the spit that had formed in his mouth. "Amy," he says looking at her who was facing the window at not even taking a peek at him.<p>

"What?" She asks still not facing him. He nudges her with his knee.

"Come on talk to me," Ricky says putting his hand on hers, but she pulls away and sets her hand in a new spot.

"I don't want to talk to you," Amy says opening the car door and walking into the school building. Ricky watches her from his car. He shakes his head aand lays his head on the steering wheel and closes his eyes.

* * *

><p>Amy walks into the building to see Ben staring at her with a big giant grin, but it soon disspears when he sees that the ring made its place on her opposite hand. Amy sees that he isn't smiling anymore and then grins back at him. "Hey Ben," she says walking up to him. He gives her small nod.<p>

"So I see the ring made it finally on the right hand now," Ben says looking down at the hand that was shining brightly with the diamond ring.

"Yea and speaking about that. Thanks for telling me that I had the ring on the wrong hand," Amy says a little loud almost yelling at him. Ben shrugs his shoulders.

"I was going to say something, but I was going to see how long it would take you to figure it out," Ben says with a small smile trying to play a game with Amy.

"Well your plan failed horribly because I didn't find my mistake Ricky did and we got into an argument," Amy says flipping her brown hair out of her face. Ben smiles to himself on the inside in victory. His plan did work, but he was going to be the good guy not the bad one like Ricky.

"Oh my Amy I am so sorry i completely forgot that Ricky comes to pick you up in the morning," Ben lies to her, but she doesn't see through the lie and carries on with her talking.

"Well it doesn't matter now. So do you mind if you can walk me to my first hour usually it's Ricky, but since we are fighting I have no one to walk me," Amy says in a sad voice. Ben nods his head and grabs onto Amy's hand, so they walk hand and hand to her first hour class that she had with Ricky. They passed Henry and Alice who looked really surprised that Amy and Ben were holding hands and that she had a ring on her finger and so was a lot of people surprised.

* * *

><p>Ricky finally is able to drag himself out of his car and walks inside to see everyone whispering. He looks around more confused then ever. Jack walks up to him with big eyes. "What's going on?" Ricky asks his best friend that was staring at him still. Jack looks almost afraid to tell him what is going on.<p>

"Oh well umm..," Jack says before he gets cuts off by Ricky.

"Jack please tell me what is going on before I lose it here," Ricky says becoming more inpatient by the second.

"Umm well before you came into class Amy and Ben were seen in the halls holding hands and Amy had a ring on, so people talk," Jack says explaining to his friend in front of him while playing with his fingers.

"I know this was going to happen?" Ricky says shaking his head while leaning against the lockers behind him.

"You know what that Amy and Ben were going to get back together or get engage?" Jack asks. Ricky shakes his head.

"No I know her wearing that ring would be a problem," Ricky says. Jack eyes go big, but he thinks the wrong thing.

"Wait are you and Amy engaged?" Jack asks his excited. Ricky looks at him with weird expression.

"No dude I am only in high school. No Ben gave Amy a ring saying he was sorry," Ricky says actually trying to convince himself at the same time.

"Are you sure it was a friendship ring?" Jack asks him. Ricky shakes his head.

"No I am not sure the only thing I am sure about is the way I feel about Amy. Jack I think I may love her," Ricky says for once expressing how his heart feels. Jack looks at his friend with big eyes.

"Wait Ricky did you just say you love Amy?" Jack asks making sure he got his facts right. Ricky nods his head as a smile appears across it. Jack smiles and hugs his friend. "Good for you, but you better go and tell her this before she runs off with Ben," Jack says to Ricky. Ricky nods his head and starts flying down the hall as quick as he can to Amy.

* * *

><p>Ricky walks into his and Amy's first hour only to find Amy, but with her talking to Ben. Ricky shakes off his jealous thoughts as he approachs them. "Hello," Ricky says to them. They turn to him getting out of their intense conversation.<p>

"What Ricky?" Amy asks annoyed. Ricky ignores her rude voice only because he doesn't care how she feels he just wants to tell her how he feels.

"Amy I need to tell you something and I don't care if he is here or the whole world is listening, but I wanna tell you something I admitted to Jack before I came here looking for you," Ricky says licking his lips. He smiles at her as he walks closer to her only being about a foot away from her. Ben looks at Ricky confused.

"Amy I love you more then anything in the world even more then myself," Ricky says putting his hands on his heart. "Amy when I am around you I always get this feeling and I cant shake it know matter what I do. I guess what I am trying to say is that. I love you Amy Juergens. Will you be my girlfriend?" Ricky asks people all around them gasps. Amy does too as water fills her eyes. She smiles at him.

"Yes I will be your girlfriend," Amy says as she walks up to him and kisses him with so much passion. He was happy and so was she. She leans out of the kiss and runs her hand down his cheek breathing hard. "I love you too Ricky," Amy says kissing him again, but only a peck this time. Ben feels his heart break as he watches the person he loves love another man. "I have been waiting a long time for you to say that to me," Amy says as she leans into him.

"I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it too," Ricky says kissing her head. Amy smiles up at him through her dark brown eye lashes. Ricky looks into her sparkling hazel eyes wondering how he got so lucky to get an amazing girl like Amy.

"Amy promise you won't break my heart," Ricky says leaning his forehead on hers.

"As long as you don't break mine," Amy says looking at him. He smiles for the real time in a long time at the girl he loved more then his own life.

"Do you want to ditch and spend the rest of the day with me?" Ricky asks her. Amy smiles.

"Sure why not its not like I have anything better to do at school besides one day won't hurt," Amy says grabbing Ricky's hand going out of the door hand and hand to the car.

* * *

><p>They walk along the afternoon beach as the sunlight hits their bodies making them hotter then they already were. "So..," Amy says squinting around and looking to see that people weren't around for miles.<p>

"What do you want to do next?" Ricky asks bumping into Amy slightly with them still hand in hand.

"I don't know," Amy says biting her lip a bit. Ricky laughs a bit as he thinks about the last time they were here on their first actual date that felt so long ago even though it was like last week.

"Well come on I always pick I want you to pick this time," Ricky says pleading for answer making Amy giggle.

"Okay fine how about we go to the diary shack and get something to eat because I am kinda hungry and I know you are. I could hear your stomach growling from many miles away," Amy teases.

"Did not," Ricky says glancing at Amy. She smiles and sticks out her tongue. "But you are right I am hungry," Ricky says kissing her forehead.

"Okay then let's go," Amy says dragging him from the beach.

"Wait," Ricky says grabbing her hand and stopping her from dragging him to the parking lot even though she only dragged him about an inch at the most.

"What now?" Amy asks sighing as she sat down in the sand pouting and moaning. Ricky laughs at Amy's childish acts.

"I have to call someone, so go and meet me in the car I will be there in a couple of seconds," Ricky says. Amy smiles and stands up and brushes the small pieces if sand off of her shorts and walks to the sliver hybrid parked perfectly in the parking lot. He flipped open his phone.

"Hey Jack," Ricky says. "Yea and thanks for the advice,". Ricky then hangs up and drops his phone in his blue jean pocket and walks to the car to meet Amy.

* * *

><p>Amy gets home to a completely empty house because Ashley wasn't here. She was still at school and her dad was who knows where. Amy walks into the kitchen to grab something to drink when she saw a bunch of brown bags sitting on the counter with a white piece of paper with plenty of writing on it.<p>

_Amy and Ashley_

_I bought a bunch of food for your guy's girl night and I also wanted to tell you that I didn't make anything for dinner because of all the food. I won't be back for a couple of days.. Promise me you will take care of your mother while I am gone. Text me every night. I love you guys very much. Bye! See you in a couple of days._

_Dad_

Amy stares at the note for a couple of seconds reading the note over and over again. Dad had never did this to them stay away for more then a day, but now he was going to be gone for more then one day and who know when he would come home. A tear slides down her face, but she wipes it away before she breaks down into a bunch. She grabs ahold of the note and folds it a bunch of times and puts it in her pocket. She didn't want to tell Ashley until tonight she hated upsetting her sister and dad leaving would make her sad. She was defiantly daddy's girl, but Amy on the other hand was more of mommy's girl. Amy walked into her parents room to see her mom lieing on the bed coughing. "Hey mom," Amy says sitting down in the chair closes to her mom.

"Hi Amy," she says in a scratching voice. Amy grabs her hand that it pale and very weak. Her mom was growing weak by the second she hated seeing her like this.

"How are you?" Amy asks touching the bed and smoothing it out. Anne shakes her head at her daughter.

"Not good Amy at all," Anne says holding back a bunch of tears.

"Its okay mom," Amy says running up to her and hugging her weak mom. Her mom was also getting very skinny their mom barely ate. She only ate cheese and that was it. Amy knew her mom wasn't going to last much longer. Last week they had found out that their mom was diagnosed with breast cancer, but they had caught it so late that there was nothing they could do, so now she lays at home and does nothing while they await for her death.

"I love you Amy I hope you know that," Anne says as she sniffles a bit. Amy buries her head more in her mom's neck.

"I know and I love you too," Amy says with a lump in her throat. She looks at her mommom one more time before walking out of the room and bursting into a bunch of tears. She hated seeing her mom like this. She loves her mom so much she didn't think it was fair that her mom had cancer. Her mom was a kind woman and didn't deserve any of this. Amy walks up to her bedroom upstairs and lays on her freshly made bed breaking down into a bunch of tears and didn't care how saw at this point. She cried for her mother that was in pain downstairs for nothing she did wrong. "Its not fair," Amy whispered through tears that were coming down her face while looking outside at the sun shining brightly through her window and curtains. Amy lays her head down at the other end of her bed with a pillow under her head while trying to get some sleep before staying up half of the night with Ashley talking and letting everything out that was deeply on their minds. Any had a lot to say and she knew that Ashley did too.

* * *

><p>Amy sits down on the couch with a pillow in her hand the same one she had in her room. Ashley sat down next to her trying to figure out what is wrong with Amy. "Hey Amy what's wrong?" Ashley asks Amy. Amy looks at her as tears shine in her eyes.<p>

"I am scared," Amy says simply as she cuddled up into a ball. Ashley scooted a little closer to her.

"What are you scared about?" Ashley asks her. Amy looks up at her.

"I am scared that our family will not have a happy ending and everything is going to be sad and anger in this house," Amy says playing with her fingers. Ashley nods in agreement.

"Yea me too I hate seeing mom like this," Ashley says. Amy nods in agreement.

"I know right I am scared one day I am going to wake up and she is going to be dead," Amy says truthfully.

"Me too Amy me too," Ashley says giving Amy a big hug even though it was hard because she was wrapped up in a ball. Amy wipes away the tears that were in her eyes as she looks at her sister. "Amy can we talk about something else. I was kinda hoping this would be a little more smiles," Ashley says nervously making Amy laugh.

"Sure," Amy responds. "Okay well let me go first," Amy says. Ashley smiles and then nods, so Amy continues. "I am right now so confused,"

"About what?" Ashley asks her. "Wait Amy remember you didn't answer my question last night, so can you answer that first then you can go on with your story," Ashley asks. Amy looks at her confused not remembering the question from last night.

"What question?" Amy asks her confused. Ashley rolls her eyes at her forgetful sister.

"You know about me asking you who is cuter Ricky or Ben question," Ashley says reminding Amy.

"Oh that question," Amy says. Ashley nods.

"Yes that question now come on and answer it already I mean it cant be that hard can it?" Ashley asks. Amy nods.

"Okay well Ben is sweet does that count as anything?" Amy asks with a smile. Ashkey shakes her head. "Okay fine well Ricky is defiantly way hotter then Ben that's for sure," Amy says with a big smile. Ashley nods in agreement.

"Yea I know he is I wishes I had a guy all over me like he is with you," Ashley says with a laugh. Amy fold her hands in her lap.

"So I will go on with my story?" Amy asks now. Ashley nods. Amy continues. "So today you know when me and Ben were talking guess what he did?" Amy asks her sister. Ashley shrugs her shoulders.

"Did he do something crazy?" Ashley asks her.

"I guess I mean I thought it was sweet, but kinda weird in a way," Amy says as she lifts up her hand to let Ashley see the new addition to her hand.

"Oh my gosh he bought you a ring," Ashley says grabbing Amy's hand to get a better look at the good looking ring that was on Amy's beautifully manicured fingers. Amy nods her head in excitement. Ashley smiles a bit at her sister.

"Okay after Ricky pulled I stupidly put the ring on the wrong hand, so when I got in the car. Ricky noticed it was on that hand and though I was engaged with Ben," Amy says sadly. A frown comes across Ashley's face as Amy talks.

"Are you and Ricky okay?" Ashley asks her sister enter erupting her talk. Amu glares at her sister before answering.

"Ashley you will find out very soon just let me tell you my story and if you have comment you can blurt it out just don't ask any questions because I am sure they will be answered," Amy says with a small giggle. Ashley rolls her eyes.

"Okay well after that I went to talk to Ben about that, but I forgave him and he walked me to my first class and Ricky came in and stole my heart away and I knew I loved him," Amy says hugging herself and smiling. "He told me he loves me soo much," Amy says still smiling about Ricky. Ashley smiles at her happiness.

"Aww that is soo cute, so what happened after that?" Ashley asks her raising an eyebrow. Amy made that oh yea face and went on with her day.

"Okay well after that we ditched school and we hung out at places like the beach then we went to the diary shack it was the most fun I had ever had just hanging out with guy and it not being a date," Amy says truthfully. Ashley nods her head.

"Okay well now its my turn," Ashley says with small smirk.

"Well Ashley what are your secrets that I need to know?" Amy asks looking her in the eye. Ashley plays with her fingers for a bit before looking back up at her sister.

"Well actually its more like advice. Well you see I like this guy, but I don't think he likes me back how do I get him to like me back?" Ashley asks confused. Amy chuckles at her sister question.

"Well for starters do you think you could tell me the guy you like and for the second thing have you actually had a real life conversation or was it more like a question," Amy asks her. Ashley shakes her head.

"Amy promise me you won't get mad if I tell you the guy I like please," Ashley asks pleading for her to promise. Amy looks at her with big eyes.

"Please tell me its not Ricky," Amy says. Ashkey shakes her head back and forth.

"No its not Ricky," Ashley say looking down at her dark legs. Her legs were dark because the house was dark and the only light that was on was the light flickering from their stone fireplace with a small light.

"Well then who is it?" Amy asks impatiently. Ashley smiles at her impatient self. Ashley takes a big and deep breath before telling Amy the guy she likes and could possibly love one day.

"Okay well I kinda like Ben," Ashley says in a small voice. Asmu shrugs her shoulders making Ashley look at her extremely confused.

"Ashley I don't care if you date Ben. I don't like him like that anymore and I would actually be super happy if you dated him, so he would get off of my back and stop bothering me," Amy says truthfully. Ashley smiles at her words.

"Really Amy? Thank you soo much, but here is the thing I kinda don't have Ben's number do you think you could set me up on a date with him?" Ashley asks with a small smile.

"Absolutely if you want to date him and it makes you happy then I don't care as long as he makes you happy and you are sure about this. Are you sure you want to date Ben?" Amy asks Ashley. Ashley nods slowly at her sister making Amy smile.

"Okay Ashley well let me call him and I will set you and him up on a date when would you like to go out with him?" Amy asks Ashley. Ashley thinks about this for a bit.

"How about Friday since today in Wednesday. It gives us both a a lot of time to get ready for the date," Ashley says. Amy nods in agreement.

"Okay well Friday it is," Amy says with a big smile. Ashley jumps up from her seat and gives her sister a ginormous hug. Amy chuckles a bit at her sister's excitement.

"Thank you so much Amy. You are the best big sister ever," Ashley says hugging Amy tighter. Amy smiles at her sister and pulls out of the hug.

"Well do you still want to eat our junk food and watch our moviemovie?" Amy asks Ashley. Ashley nods her head as Amy grabs the movie and puts it in while Ashkey grabs bunch of food and settles of the couch and Amy comes and sits by her as the TV flickers on showing the movie. The smile and laugh through the movie. The I was the best sister night they had ever had and it was the first one they had ever had too. This was the best sister moment they had which both of them knew they would treasure for a very long time to come. After the movie was over Amy pulled out her iPod and hooked it up to her iPod dock and played their song. Girlfriend by Avril Lavinge.

_Hey, hey_  
><em>You, you<em>  
><em>I don't like your girlfriend<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>  
><em>I think you need a new one<em>  
><em>Hey, hey<em>  
><em>You, you<em>  
><em>I could be your girlfriend<em>  
><em>Hey, hey<em>  
><em>You, you<em>  
><em>I know that you like me<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>  
><em>No, it's not a secret<em>  
><em>Hey, hey<em>  
><em>You, you<em>  
><em>I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_You're so fine_  
><em>I want you mine<em>  
><em>You're so delicious<em>  
><em>I think about you all the time<em>  
><em>You're so addictive<em>  
><em>Don't you know what I can do<em>  
><em>To make you feel all right?<em>

_Don't pretend_  
><em>I think you know<em>  
><em>I'm damn precious<em>  
><em>And, hell yeah<em>  
><em>I'm the motherfuckin' princess<em>  
><em>I can tell you like me too<em>  
><em>And you know I'm right<em>

_She's like so, whatever_  
><em>You could do so much better<em>  
><em>I think we should get together now<em>  
><em>(And that's what everyone's talkin' about)<em>

_Hey, hey_  
><em>You, you<em>  
><em>I don't like your girlfriend<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>  
><em>I think you need a new one<em>  
><em>Hey, hey<em>  
><em>You, you<em>  
><em>I could be your girlfriend<em>  
><em>Hey, hey<em>  
><em>You, you<em>  
><em>I know that you like me<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>  
><em>No, it's not a secret<em>  
><em>Hey, hey<em>  
><em>You, you<em>  
><em>I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_I can see the way_  
><em>I see the way you look at me<em>  
><em>And even when you look away<em>  
><em>I know you think of me<em>  
><em>I know you talk about me all the time<em>  
><em>Again and again<em>

_So come over here_  
><em>And tell me what I wanna hear<em>  
><em>Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear<em>  
><em>I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (and again and again)<em>

_Cause she's like so, whatever_  
><em>You could do so much better<em>  
><em>I think we should get together now<em>  
><em>(And that's what everyone's talkin' about)<em>

_Hey, hey_  
><em>You, you<em>  
><em>I don't like your girlfriend<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>  
><em>I think you need a new one<em>  
><em>Hey, hey<em>  
><em>You, you<em>  
><em>I could be your girlfriend<em>  
><em>Hey, hey<em>  
><em>You, you<em>  
><em>I know that you like me<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>  
><em>No, it's not a secret<em>  
><em>Hey, hey<em>  
><em>You, you<em>  
><em>I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
><em>Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better<em>  
><em>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?<em>  
><em>She's so stupid<em>  
><em>What the hell were you thinkin'?<em>

_Hey, hey_  
><em>You, you<em>  
><em>I don't like your girlfriend<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>

_I think you need a new one_  
><em>Hey, hey<em>  
><em>You, you<em>  
><em>I could be your girlfriend<em>

_No way, no way_  
><em>Hey, hey<em>  
><em>You, you<em>  
><em>I know that you like me<em>

_No way, no way_  
><em>No, it's not a secret<em>  
><em>Hey, hey<em>  
><em>You, you<em>

_I want to be your girlfriend_  
><em>No way, no way<em>  
><em>Hey, hey<em>  
><em>You, you<em>

_I don't like your girlfriend_  
><em>No way, no way<em>  
><em>I think you need a new one<em>

_Hey, hey_  
><em>You, you<em>  
><em>I could be your girlfriend<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>

_Hey, hey_  
><em>You, you<em>  
><em>I know that you like me<em>

_No way, no way_  
><em>No, it's not a secret<em>  
><em>Hey, hey<em>  
><em>You, you<em>  
><em>I want to be your girlfriend<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>

_Hey, hey!_

Amy and Ashley truly believed that this girl night would be one they would treasure for a long term. They laughed as they sang and daces their heart out to their song. This was one true sister night for the both of them right at this moment they didn't care what was going to happen tomorrow they just enjoyed their selves now and had an amazing time just being their selves.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed that Chapter as much as I did. I wanted to make it short, but I kept on writing and made it a little long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all I ask in return is all of those amazing reviews, but like I said I don't have to have them to keep writing I would just like them. It maybe a little while before I update again since this was a very long update for me and considering I have to go back to school Monday and tomorrow I have to study for two tests. Yuck! But who cares I probably pass with flying colors. :) Thank you guys fro reading my new update!<strong>

**Love all of my fans soo much that you don't even know it :)**

**-RiverWaterfall :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**So here is a pretty long update. I how you guys enjoy it. It took forever to write this chapter, but since I wanted to write, so bad I wanted to make this a little long! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Love you Guys 3**

**-RiverWaterfall :) :p**

* * *

><p>Amy picks up her shiny phone to make a phone call to Ben, but changes her mind on calling she wasn't really in any mood to talk to Ben and actually have a conversation with him after the incident in class yesterday. She instead decided on just plain old texting him then rather than talking to him on the phone.<p>

**To Ben**

**From Amy**

_**Hey when you get to school I need to talk to you about something really important, so wait by my locker please :)**_

Amy pushes send on her phone and grabs her bag and walks down the creaky wooden stairs to see a smiling Ashley looking at her every move. "Oh hey Ash good morning," Amy says walking into the kitchen and taking a seat at the brown kitchen table and pulling out her English literature textbook to do her homework that she completely forgot to do last night.

"Good morning Amy oh and I made my favorite sister some breakfast," Ashley says showing off the freshly made breakfast consisting of eggs and bacon that was sitting of the brand new granite counters they had just gotten. Amy knew what this was about and wasn't sure if she should ask Ben or not about him and Ashley possibly going on a date, but she wasn't going to worry about it now and just do her unfinished homework and possible eat some of Ashley's steaming breakfast that smells amazing. "Soo Amy did you talk to Ben? Ashley asks in a unusual quiet voice. Amy puts her long brown straight hair behind her ear before speaking to her sister.

"Umm actually no I haven't Ash, but I do promise to talk to him. I did text him to meet me by my locker as soon as he got to school. That's when I will talk to him about your date," Amy says flashing a smile to Ashley to let her know that she knew what she was doing and had everything under control.

"Oh okay, so as soon as you know whether or not he will date me tell me the answer as soon as possible," Ashley says pointing her sliver giant spoon at Amy like she was her mother. Amy rolls her eyes, but then smiles at Ashley loving her playfulness this morning.

"Okay Ash I promise as soon as he gives me a yes or no answer I will let you know," Amy says getting up from her uncomfortable chair and grabbing a white plate to fill up with some food. She grabs some eggs and a couple of pieces of bacon and left plenty of food for Ashley to eat if she was hungry. Ashley looks at the almost full bowl of yellow eggs still left.

"Amy please eat as much as you want," Ashley says carrying the bowl of eggs and the small plate of bacon over to her sister. Amy smiles at her sister trying to let her know in actions that she wasn't really all that hungry today, but she knew that Ashley didn't get it.

"Ashley I am not really that hungry today, but Ricky is coming over earlier to get me. You can ask him if he wants any," Amy suggests to Ashley. Ashley face lights up as she comes up with a better idea. Amy hears her phone beep meaning she got a text messages that interrupts her and Ashley conversation.

**To Amy**

**From Ben**

_**Yea sure that's fine talk to you soon :)**_

Amy looks at the text message hoping Ben wasn't getting any ideas that she still liked him or something. Amy closes her phone and looks back at her sister getting back to their conversation that Ben had rudely interrupted with his text message. Amy was really hoping that Ben would agree to this date even crossing her fingers in hope. Ashley continues talking.

"How about I invite Ben over for some breakfast since we have a lot left over, but could you ask him for me because I don't have his number?" Ashley asks him shyly. "Soo can you call him for me and ask him to come over?" Ashley asks grabbing Amy's phone from the table and hands it to her while taking a seat across from Amy giving her big giant sparkling eyes. Amy gives in.

"Fine," Amy says flipping open her phone while flipping her hair out of her eyes. She really didn't want to talk to Ben, but she was going to do this for her little sister that she wanted to desperately make happy because she loves her so much. She scrolls down her contact list and hits Ben number and puts it to her ear. He answers exactly on the second ring. "Hey Ben do you want to come over to my house for breakfast?" Amy asks Ben. Ben smiles on the other side of the phone.

"Oh um yea sure I would love that. I will be over there in a couple of minutes," Ben says closing the phone shut.

_The screen goes to Alice, Henry, and Ben sitting in Ben's room looking at each other sitting in a circle._

"See I know she couldn't resist me," Ben says in a very cocky voice and flashing his friends a giant smile. Alice and Henry look at each other unsure that's what she really wants. "Or maybe she misses me as much as I miss her," Ben suggests to his friends thinking about the woman he loves so much.

Alice and Henry shrug their shoulders. Ben grabs a small and light jacket that played on top of his perfectly made up bed and puts it on. "Well I don't care what you guys think or say because I am going to go over there and going to tell her how much I love her and miss her and I don't care who knows," Ben says confidentiality as he walks out of his room leaving Alice and Henry in the room alone completely quiet until Henry asks something very important.

"So do you think Amy misses him or do you think its something else?" Henry asks Alice who is sitting directly across from him. Alice ponders on the question for a couple of seconds unsure of what Amy's motivation to lead Ben on like she was.

"I don't know for once she is completely confusing me by her actions one minute she loves Ben then she loves Ricky now she is calling and texting Ben again, but I am kinda doubting its her wanting to get back together with him. I think its much more then that," Alice says truthfully. Henry nods agreeing with her.

"Your right Alice I am pretty sure this is not going to end good for Ben," Henry says.

* * *

><p>Amy was sitting at the kitchen table scraping the last of the eggs off if the plate and into her mouth. Amy hears a loud knock at the door. Ashley eyes go big and she rushes to the door and opens it for her smile to turn into a frown. It wasn't Ben it was Ricky instead. "Hey Ashley did I do something wrong?" Ricky asks with a small smirk as Ashley let's him in the house.<p>

"Oh I'm sorry I just thought you were someone else, so when I saw it was you I was sad," Ashley says apologizing to her sister's boyfriend.

"Its fine, but what person did you think I was?" Ricky asks very nosey. Ashley looks over Amy unsure about to say so she didn't blow her cover. Amy stands up and greets Ricky with a kiss on the lips distracting him from his question. Ashley sighs in happiness as she watches her sister and her boyfriend start making out right in front of her. Ashley coughs in her hand and they instantly let go of each other and look at Ashley embarrassed. Amy blushes and Ricky smirks of course. They hear another knock at the door and Ashley runs to the door, but this time the smile stays on her face.

"Hey Ben," Ashley greets with a big smile. Ben fakes a smile at Ashley.

"Hi Ashley," Ben says walking into the house and looking at Amy with a bug smile. Ricky looks at Ashley and Amy very confused at this point.

"What is he doing here?" Ricky asks pointing to the skinny boy who had just entered the room a couple of seconds ago.

"Because I invited him Ricky," Amy says pulling Ricky into the kitchen and leaving Ashley and Ben in complete silence.

Amy and Ricky look at each other and Ricky is shaking his head at Amy. "Amy you can't keep doing this," Ricky says grabbing the orange juice container from the refrigerator. Amy looks at him confused.

"Stop doing what?" Amy spats back at him angry. Ricky grabs the kitchen counter with his hands and looks at her.

"Stop going after Ben when you are with me," Ricky says now resting the palm of his hands on the counter. Amy sighs and turns around, so that she isn't facing Ricky anymore.

"I am not going after Ben," Amy says crossing her arms across her chest and looking directly at the back door. Ricky walks up to her and spins her around, so that now she is facing him.

"Sure you aren't and next time you are talking to me actually look at me and don't turn your back," Ricky says. Amy rolls her eyes.

"Ricky just leave me alone," Amy says grabbing her purse from the counter. Ricky shakes his head and grabs Amy's arm, so she can't walk away from him.

"Amy just tell me the truth why you invited Ben over here knowing me and you are dating?" Ricky asks wanting nothing, but the truth from Amy. Amy moves his arm off of her elbow and flips her hair.

"I invited him over because Ashley wanted him to come over for breakfast," Amy states simply. Ricky licks his bottom lip and he looks at Amy.

"Amy please tell me you aren't lieing to me," Ricky says pleading for the real answer. Amy throws her purse back onto the counter.

"Ricky I am not lieing to you Ashley has a little crush on Ben, so she asked if she could invite him over for breakfast and I said if you could eat with us too. You can even go ask her," Amy says walking a little bit closer to Ricky. Ricky smiles and kisses Amy on the lips.

"I love you Amy," Ricky says grabbing Amy and pulling her closer to her. Amy snuggles up closer in his chest.

"I love you too," Amy says looking up at him through her hazel eyes that were more beautiful then anything in the world and kisses him again except this time on the cheek. Ricky knew he defiantly loves this girl with all of his heart. They watch as Ashley and Ben make their way into the kitchen with smiles on their faces.

"So Ashley did you cook this because I know Amy can't cook?" Ricky asks. Amy hits him playfully.

"Yes I did," Ashley says proudly as she sticks her tongue out at Amy. Amy rolls her eyes and grabs two plates from the cabinet and hands one to Ricky and the other to Ben.

"Thanks," Ricky says kissing Amy on the cheek. Amy nods in response and smiles at him lovely. Ricky smirks at Amy while he spoons some eggs on his white glass plate. Ben does the exact same thing.

"Mm these eggs are delicious," Ben says spooning the still warm and fresh eggs into his mouth.

"Thank you," Ashley says while a slight red blush makes it onto her cheeks. Ricky smiles at Ashley and Ben actually having a small conversation that one day could turn big.

"So Ben I know we haven't been on good terms since you and Amy's breakup, but I would actually like to be on good terms with you if you are going to be apart of Amy's life by being her friend," Ricky says to Ben. Ben scoops up a bug piece of egg onto his fork before stuffing it into his mouth. He looks at Ricky before answering.

"Why would you care to be on good terms with me anyhow?" Ben snorts as he lays down his fork and crosses his arms while looking at Ricky with an angry look. Amy looks over at Ashley unsure about what to do.

"Umm hey Ricky maybe we should get to school now and thanks for coming over Ben and also I still need to talk to you at school," Amy says opening the door and grabbing Ricky's hand before pulling him outside with her.

"What was that about?" Ricky asks her. Amy shrugs her shoulders.

"I really didn't want you guys starting a fight in the middle of my kitchen and why would you want to be on good terms with my ex?" Amy asks him. Ricky smiles at her.

"Because I think he does like Ashley and if Ashley and him are together I would actually like to be friends with him," Ricky says. Amy smiles at him.

"Yea that would be a good thing to be friends with him, but I still have to ask him if he even wants to go on a date with her," Amy reminds him. Ricky opens the door to his vehicle before stepping into his sliver hybrid. Amy opens her door too at the same time.

"Yea I know, but is there any doubt he will say no?" Ricky asks. Amy nods.

"Well of course there is. I mean maybe he doesn't like Ashley like that or...," Amy trails off before she is cut off by Ricky.

"Amy you worry to much just ask Ben out for Ashley and just cross your fingers he says yes. KIt will make our life way easier," Ricky says. Amy nods her head in agreement.

"But the only thing I am worried about is him using her," Amy says. Ricky puts his hand over hers.

"Amy if he uses her then he uses her we don't have any control over what he does the only thing Ashley asked us to do was simply ask him out for her," Ricky reminds Amy. She doesn't smile because she isn't too happy by what he told her, but Amy knew it was turn. Ashley didn't ask them to watch over her and protect her. She only asked if they could ask Ben out for her which is the only thing they had agreed to do for her and nothing else.

* * *

><p>Amy skimmed the hallway looking for the guy she was suppose to meet and found him leaning against her locker casually just like she had asked him to do. She walks up to him very slowly she hasn't even thought about how to come out with the question. "Hey Ben," Amy says with her usual greet to everyone.<p>

"Good morning," Ben says with a bigger smile than usual. Amy looks at him confused why he looks so happy for once.

"Why do you look happy?" Amy asks him raising an eyebrow. Ben flashes her his perfectly straight teeth.

"I have gotten myself a date for once," Ben says setting his arm on the locker while he looked at the smiling brunette in front of him. He looks at her confused on why she was happy about that.

"Really? With who?" Amy asks him with a very nosey tone making Ben laugh a little as Amy's noisiness.

"With the goddess of all Grace Bowman she asked me out earlier and I couldn't help, but say yes since I have always had a crushed on her since the first day of school," Ben says very cocky to Amy. Amy felt her heart break and not because Ben was dating Grace, but he wasnt dating her sister who would be heartbroken if she heard about this.

"Oh," Amy says opening her locker. Ben smiles in satisfaction. He slides his hand out front to grab her books from her swiftly being the perfect gentlementle he was.

"Thank you," Amy says smiling at him while she picked up her enormous instrument case that was laying beside her perfectly still. Amy looks over Ben's shoulder when her smile grows as she realizes her shiny arm our night had just walked through the doors. He looks over at Amy throughing her a smirk before making his way through the crowd and over to her completely ignoring the annoying skinny twig standing beside her he gives his girlfriend a big kiss on the lips making her breath faster as she looks up at him through her brown eye lashes and looking him actually with her bright and shiny hazel eyes that twinkles brighter then the moon and stars combined at night. He glances at Ben looking at him for once not angry, but the I don't care look before grabbing Amy's French Horn case right from his hands and grabbing Amy's hand and walking her to her first class like the man he was to her and just like the man Ben was to her before Ricky had ever came into her life. She wouldn't trade Ricky for any guy in the world right now.

* * *

><p>When Amy and Ricky finally make it into the band room. Amy realizes exactly how much she had misses band and thanks Mr. Sedlack for begging her to be back into the band a couple of days ago. She somehow missed playing her old French Horn that she loves dearly. Ricky raises and eyebrow before lifting the black case up. "When did you play an instrument?" Ricky asks really confused at this point.<p>

"Well that was the thing I had to pick up this morning from the music store downtown. I was going to tell you, but I decided on surprising you instead," Amy says with a big smile. Ricky nods before kissing her cheek again making her turn red on the cheeks slightly before reaching to grab her instrument. Ricky pulls in out of her way.

"I got it," Ricky says pulling the instrument up above his waist and setting into the cubbies that were a little higher then them. Amy smiles at Ricky with gratitude.

"Thank you," Amy says before grabbing Ricky's drumsticks out of his back pocket. He smirks at her.

"I am going to need those back," Ricky says before pulling her into a kiss distracting her he grabs the sticks from her hand and she doesn't even realize it until she is out of the kiss and smiling at Ricky. She looks down at her hand with big eyes and then looks back up at a grinning Ricky.

"Not fair," Amy says before walking out of the room, but stops in the dorrway before turning around and facing Ricky. "And thanks for the kiss," Amy says sweetly before blowing a kiss his way and walking out of the room grinning and she walks into her first hour tokm before the actual bell rings. Ricky stuffs his hands into his pockets and walks into his first hour class the same one Amy was in. Amy watches as Ricky walks into the class and sits behind Amy like usual. They had been sitting in the same spot since the first day they had walked into that class and Ricky didn't mind at all. He in fact loves sitting behind Amy because he gets the perfect view of the amazing girl and didn't have to see the old woman in the front of the class hacking on about something he could careless about.

"Hey," Amy whispers looking over her shoulder for a quick second. He smiles at her softly before touching her shoulder.

"Hey," he whispers back to her. She smiles even though he probably can't see it. She didn't care if he couldn't see it she wanted to let the whole entire world know that she was the luckiest girl in the world and had the best guy in the world.

* * *

><p><em>Lunch time...<em>

Adrian, Grace, and Jack sit around a table looking at each other while all they hear is a little crack noise that came from Adrian every once in a while as she took a bite of her golden delicious apple. "So Adrian how are you?" The peppy blond asks her best friend latina who looks depressed. Adrian sighs before setting her apple onto the site napkin. Adrian wipes her hands off before speaking.

"Not good I mean its bad enough I have to see them together, but I don't know I guess I am getting better everyday," Adrian says shrugging her shoulders and then digs into her brown paper bag looking for something else to eat.

"Just remember to take it one day at a time it will get better Adrian," Grace says supporting her friend. Grace puts her hand on her arm. Adrian looks at her angry.

"Grace I don't need your help okay I don't want to forget. I love him way to much to forget about him," Adrian snaps back at her friend. Grace looks over at Jack for help, but he shrugs his shoulders and starts eating his sandwich again making Grace roll her eyes. Grace looks back over at Adrian.

"Adrian you do need to forget about Ricky. He isn't good enough for you. You could totally do way better then him and all he did way hurt you," Grace says trying to change Adrian's mind about Ricky. The guy Adrian had dated for about a year the longest she dated a guy since her first true love Antonio.

"I know I need to, but you can't help what your heart chooses. I can't just let Ricky go, but I can't be with him either. Ughh this is way to complicated," Adrian says putting her head into her arms while trying to think everything through.

"I know Adrian, but you need to make a decision," Grace says patting Adrian's shoulder. Adrian peers back up at her seeing a smile plastered on Grace's face. She knew something was defiantly up with her.

"What's going on with you. It seems like since this morning you have been miss smiley," Adrian says with a grin. Grace shrugs her shoulders before breaking out into a full out happy dance.

"Well this morning before school. I saw him over by Amy's locker and I stopped to talk to him and we talked and then he asked me out on a date tonight," Grace says falling back into the chair with the same smile still on her face. Jack was into eating his lunch to care much about what the girls were talking about. He looked behind the girls and saw her. The girl he had bumped into the other day while going down the hall helping Grace out with some posters for a fundraiser her name was Madison Cooperstein. She was a red headed and he knew for a fact that she was a really good friend of Amy Juergens. Maybe Ricky could hook him up with Madison.

Meanwhile over at Amy, Ricky, Lauren, Jesse, and Madison table. Madison was looking over the couples at they talked and laughed at what their partner was saying to them. It made Madison realize how much she missed having a boyfriend to love and to tell all her secrets too. Amy was really lucky to have Ricky and like Lauren she was lucky to have Jesse. Madison looked over at the table that held two girls and a boy who was completely ignoring their every word. Madison studied his face she remembered him from somewhere, but couldn't put her finger on it. She saw him turn his face toward her then she remembered him. He was the guy who rudely pushed her out of the way when they were in the hallway the other day. She made a huff noise before turning her eyes back to the couples sitting in front of her.

Amy and Ricky were in an intense conversation. "Amy we have been dating for two months now," Ricky says reminding Amy.

"But I am not ready Ricky," Amy says crossing her arms over her chest. Ricky ran his fingers through his hair quite frustrated with himself trying to get a point across to Amy.

"Amy I am not saying we have to sleep together right now. I was just asking when an estimated time will be about when you think we will sleep together?" Ricky asks. Amy looks at him in interested in the conversation she takes a fork full of salad in her mouth. "Amy come on you have to talk to me," Ricky says begging for her to tell him something. Amy turns her head to look at him and puts down her fork in the container of the salad and sets her elbow on the tank flipping her hair to the side. He coughs a little waiting for bee to say something, but she doesn't and she stares deep into his dark chocolate eyes looking for answers. He gulps before she actual answers something.

"I'm sorry Ricky, but I can't answer that question yet until I know, but for now the only answer I can give you is I don't know. I wish I could give you a way better one, but now that's all I could come up with," Amy says laughing gently against the sleeve of her coat she had borrowed from Ashley for the day.

"Its fine Amy and like I said I don't have to have sex with right now. I was just wondering because I have been thinking about you," Ricky says with a smirk. Amy hits him on the shoulder playfully. Amy blushes at the same time. "

"Stop it your making me blush," Amy says covering her face up to hide her blush away.

"What I am a guy what am I suppose to think when I have a hot girlfriend like you?" Ricky asks raising an eyebrow. Amy smiles at him.

"I don't know," Amy says biting her lip. She looks over Ricky's shoulder and sees the guy she really needs to talk to. Amy suddenly stand up making Ricky really confused until he turns around and sees Ben. "I still have to go and talk to him," Amy reminds hi. He nods his head as he watches Amy walk over to Ben.

"Hey Ben," Amy says touching his shoulder to get his attention. He turns around with a big smile on his face just like the one this morning before school.

"Hey Amy how are you?" He asks with a grin. Amy blushes slightly at his stare looking at her. Ben looks over Amy's shoulder to see Ricky clenching and unclenching his fist while staring at Ben like he wanted to kill him.

"Oh me I'm fine," Any says touching her small soft hand to her chest where her heart waswas located beneath it. Ricky stands up tired of watching Amy and Ben flirt right in front of him. He walks over and puts a hand on Amy's waist. Ben rolls his eyes.

"And how are you Ben?" Amy asks him trying to be considerate since he had asked her the same question.

"Amy look just cut to the chase and tell Ben what you need to tell Ben," Ricky demands. Amy looks at him confused at why he was looking really angry. Amy rolls her eyes as then looks back at Ben who looks just as confused as Amy.

"Okay well Ben here is the thing. My sister Ashley wanted to know if you would like to go on s date with her on Friday?" Amy asks. Ben taps his finger to his chin not thinking about Ashley at all, but thinks that maybe this could help him win back Amy.

"Sure why not I think I could squeeze it into my busy schedule. I will call you later and let you know," Ben says before walking away leaving Amy and Ricky to talk again.

Amy turns to her Ricky having her back face then direction Ben had just gone to. "So I am really glad that's over with," Amy says walking back over to the original table they were sitting at. Ricky sits down next to her.

"Are you sure your happy thats over you looked pretty happy talking to Ben," Ricky says referring to Amy and Ben flirting before he had walked into the conversation. Amy raises an eyebrow at Ricky not sure what he was exactly talking about.

"Umm yea maybe I will miss talking to him," Amy says shrugging her shoulders. Ricky hits his fist into the metal table making a loud noise where Lauren, Jesse, Madison, Adrian, Grace, and Jack had heard. He calmed down before he made s bigger scene. Amy grabs his hand to calm him down.

"Ricky calm down nothing is going on between Ben and me," Any says holding his hand and giving him a reassuring smile. He nods and smiles back.

"I'm sorry I am just really new at this jealousy thing and dating thing because Amy I really do like you a lot its just that I don't want you to be with any other guys," Ricky says to Amy with a timid smile.

"That's why I am asking if we could be exclusive," Ricky says. Amy nods her head and leans forward and kisses Ricky on the lips making everyone around them start snicking and whooping.

"Your the man Ricky Underwood," the football star Jack Pappas says walking over to him and high giving him. Ricky smiles at Jack.

"Hey Jack," Ricky says looking up at his kinda friend. Jack leans his head up getting a good look at Ricky's girlfriend named Amy. He skims her up and down before getting a look of hatred sling shot his way by Ricky."Hey don't you be eyeing my girl," Ricky says pushing Jack away from them.

"Chill dude I was just looking at your flavor of the week and I think you defiantly finally found strawberry," Jack says licking his lips. Jack looks up to see Madison standing there looking at him flirting with Ricky's girlfriend.

"How am I suppose to stay chill when you are flirting with my girlfriend," Ricky remarks before standing up in front of Jack. Jack backs up a little.

"Dude I am just saying you change girls so fast that you only know one thing about them. Which is whether or not they are good in bed," Jack says to him making Ricky lunging forward to punch him and it comes into contact with his face making Jack's nose have blood flowing from it.

"You stay away from Amy," Ricky yells back at him before grabbing Amy's hand and taking her into the school building. Jack look at Madison who is shaking her head and then she too grabs her lunch and walks in to follow Amy and Ricky and so does the other couple that was sitting with them.

Amy looks over at Ricky who is sitting down in a chair taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down. Amy sits down next to him. "Ricky what the hell was that you just pulled," Amy says cursing the first time in front of Ricky making him really surprised.

"I don't Amy something took over my body making me fucking angry and I just had to punch him I'm sorry if I scared you," Ricky says sincerely as he grabs her hand and holds it. Amy looks up when she hears voices in the hallway and sees them appear looking at Amy and Ricky.

"Are you okay Ricky?" Madison asks taking a seat next to Amy. Ricky nods his head.

"Physically yes, but emotionally not quite soo much," Ricky says running his fingers through his really thick brown hair. Amy rubs his back smoothly trying to calm him down too. Amy looks up st Jesse who doesn't know what to do either even though he was a guy too. He trusted Lauren and knew where her feeling stand.

"Ricky are you okay you could talk to a therapist they could help you," Lauren suggests. Ricky shakes that idea off immediately.

"I don't want to talk to a therapist they never help," Ricky says shaking his head at Lauren's idea. "I don't need a therapist anyhow," Ricky says grabbing the drumsticks from his pockets and starts tapping them really lightly on the back of the chair in front of him. Lauren pulls a card from her back pocket before handing it to Amy.

"I am just saying I do recommend it because Ricky may need some help with relationship things maybe you both go in together," Lauren says shyly. Ricky standsup flinging his sticks out of hands.

"No Lauren thanks for trying, but no I don't want to talk to this guy Dr. Fields," Ricky says kinda shocked that its the same therapist that already helps him. Ricky sots back down reading the card. Ricky skims through the words written on the card.

"How did you know?" Ricky asks looking up at Lauren. Lauren shrugs her shoulder.

"My dad asked my to give you the card knowing that I was sorts friends with you and you are also dating my best friend," Lauren says. Ricky nods. Amy looks between Ricky and Lauren really confused about what was going on between the two of them.

"What's going on?" Amy asks looking at Ricky for an answer. Ricky gulps unsure if how to answer Amy's question. Ricky looks at Lauren who looks at Ricky for an answer too.

"I am in therapy with Lauren's dad," Ricky admits to Amy. Amy bites her lip before grabbing Ricky's hand again.

"I don't care if you are in therapy or not I like you no matter what," Amy says sweetly before leaning forward and planting a kiss on his lips. He smirks and then stand up and grabs the sticks he had through earlier.

"Thanks Amy," Ricky says reaching down to grab Amy's hand she takes it and stand up next to him. Ricky looks over at Lauren to give her an answer. "Tell him I may give him a call tonight," Ricky says to Lauren before walking out of the room leaving it in silence with only the three people left.

Grace and Adrian are still sitting at the lunch table alone. "I have never seen Ricky like that before especially about a girl," Grace says still not be able to believe what had just happened between Jack and Ricky. Adrian shrugs her shoulders.

"Me neither I have never seen Ricky get that angry period," Adrian says before taking a sip of her coke. Grace nods in agreement. Ben makes a bee line over to Grace and Adrian.

"Hey," Ben says causally as he takes a seat at the round table. Grace and Adrian nod their heads. "So Grace what time do you want to go on our date tonight?" Ben asks. Grace looks up at him and smiles.

"Umm I was maybe thinking about tonight at let's say 8:30," Grace suggests. Ben nods his head in agreement. Adrian rolls her eyes at the two people sitting next to her. Adrian wasn't truly interested in anyone except Ricky. She loves Ricky so much that its crazy. Ben stares at Graces beauty he was so smitten with her. He was the happiest guy right now even if he was only testing this date. He was also excited that he was a date with Amy's sister to possibly make her some what jealous.

"Okay well that's all I wanted to ask I guess I will see you tonight," Ben says before walking away and leaving a smiling Grace with Adrian.

"Grace you totally have the hots for Ben Boykewich right now," Adrian says with a smile. Grace nods her head before sighing in happiness. Adrian was happy for her best friend she was actually falling for a guy hard while Adrian was going through a heart break.

"Yea I do," Grace says agreeing with Adrian making Adrian smirk at Grace before picking up her trash and throwing it away.

* * *

><p><em>After School...<em>

Amy looks over with her happiness written all over her face as she walks to her locker to grab the things she needed to complete her homework for the night. Ricky walks up to Amy's locket with a small object behind his back. Amy smiles at him while he pulls his arm from behind his back to reveal a single rose in his hand making Amy smile big. "Thank you," she says taking it from his hand and smelling the sweet rose scent.

"Glad you like it I just want to say that I am sorry for the way I acted in lunch today and I shouldn't have done that," Ricky says to her trying to apologize to her. Amy smiles at him before grabbing his hand.

"Ricky I forgive you it wasn't that big of a deal except I don't think you should have hit Jack, but I like I said I forgive you," Amy says giving him a short kiss on the cheek. He smirks at her before walking down the hall to get to his car. He opens the door to help her into the car and then walks to his side of the car and then gets in and starts the car to life. Ricky drives her around a bit and takes her home. "Thanks for the ride," Amy says to him sweetly before opening the car door.

"Your welcome," he says watching her go inside of her house.

Amy walks into her house to be greeted by her sister. "Oh hey Ashley," she says laughing a little at her sister who was hugging her.

"So what did Ben say?" Ashley asks seriously after letting her sister go letting out all of the cheerfulness to be replaced by seriousness.

"Umm well he said that he would call me tomorrow and see if he could work the date into his busy schedule," Amy says to Ashley who jumps around for joy because even though the answer wasn't a yes it wasn't a no either.

"Ok thank you soo much Amy you are truly the best big sister ever," Ashley says very excited. Amy smiles at her sister. "Hey do you know where dad is I didn't see him this morning or last night?" Ashley asks Amy. Amy eyes go bug when she had conpletly forgot to tell Ashley about the note dad had left for them.

"Oh I compeltly forgot to tell you, but dad left us a note saying he wouldn't be back for a couple of days," Amy says. Ashley feels a tear run down her face.

"Amy don't you get it dad is leaving us he is cheating on mom," Ashley says hitting the counter top with pain rushing through her body. She couldn't believe her dad was leaving them and it was all because he couldn't deal with their sickly mother anymore. It wasn't fair to them that he was doing this. "Amy can I see the note?" Ashley asks Amy. Amy nods her head as tears come down her face too. Amy walks into the living to where she had set the note last night under the blanket that sat comfortably on the brown couch. Amy walks into the kitchen to where he sister is before handing the note to her. Ashley opens it up eagerly. She reads the note from her dad very carefully making sure not to forget to read a single word.

_Amy and Ashley_

_I bought a bunch of food for your guy's girl night and I also wanted to tell you that I didn't make anything for dinner because of all the food. I won't be back for a couple of days.. Promise me you will take care of your mother while I am gone. Text me every night. I love you guys very much. Bye! See you in a couple of days._

_Dad_

Amy felt her heart break again like she was reading it last night. Ashley looks at he sister very lost and confused. Amy was unsure about what to do she does the only thing she could do to comfort her sister was to just hug away the pain. They knew their dad was not the same dad who took care of them when they were babies he was a completely different guy. They had lost their dad forever. The man they loved very much was with a different woman they were so sure of and the woman wasn't their mom. They hated their dad for what he was doing, but they had no control over their dad he could do. He wasn't the same guy who read sneak an extra book to read to his daughter that he loved dearly now Amy thinks he is just trying to forget all of that and put then in the past.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought that last scene was really sad for me. A lot of stories don't really try focusing on Amy and Ashley's relationship and so I made it where they had a a close sister bond because of everything going on in their family and stuff. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I took me a couple of days to write it, but I managed and I think the next time I will update will be in a week or longer depending on my schedule for this week.I have been really busy with school in such, but we have had some snow here, so we got an amazing day off. Yay! I hope you guys really enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Love You Guys :)**

**-RiverWaterfall**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you soo much for the couple of reviews I got from some people! I really enjoyed reading them and they made me smile so big my family looked at me funny. Haha! Oh great my sister just looked at me funny too. *giant smile***

** Okay well first thing is first. The Ben and Ashley date will not be included in this chapter. I repeat NOT included so don't think that will be happening in this chapter.**

**Secondly, this chapter will also be very short considering I am only adding the date and maybe something else not sure about. **

**Thirdly, when someone asks for some comments they mean constructed criticism. Not just update soon. I would also like some things I could do better if you don't mind telling me that. Oh and while I am thinking about the review thing. I don't mind you guys saying what you think will happen. Just don't write that on every chapter. Tell me whether or not it was good or bad? Not just random comments a lot of people put. Okay well since I got all of that off of my chest. Let's now finally read and enjoy this new chapter. I finally update. I know its been pass the deadline I said, but I got it now, so get ready for an amazing roller coaster for these next couple of chapters. Can't wait to write them.**

* * *

><p>Grace looks at the long giant mirror that had giant white fake diamonds along the edge of it and the background color of it was a light pink color that matched everything else that was in her room. Her dad had just bought her a couple of weeks ago a bunch of pink things that Grace likes very much. She was an extreme girly girl and she was proud of it and was also daddy's little girl is what her mom and dad called her. She twirled in the mirror as the dark purple dress dances with her. She touches the giant blond curls that go to her shoulder. She grabs the small diamond studded ear rings that are very small. She puts them in very carefully making sure not to drop them. She looks into the mirror as a nervous look crosses over her face. She hears a loud knock on her door. She looks up to see her dad Marshall standing there with a smile on his face. "Hey dad," Grace says fixing her dress a little bit. Her dad comes over and takes a seat on the bed as he looks at her.<p>

"Hello Gracie," Marshall says to his daughter. She looks over at him with a big smile. "You look very beautiful," he says. She smiles a little bit bigger.

"Oh stop it," Grace says with a small grin. Marshall laughs. "I am really excited about this date," Grace admits to her dad.

"Ok well I hope you know what your doing," Marshall says. Grace nods her head as she takes a deep breath and grabs the diamond necklace and puts in around her neck with a small rose at the end of it. Marshall smiles. He loves that Grace is happy and it isn't with Jack her ex-boyfriend. He never liked Jack at all. He knew all Jack had ever wanted with Grace was to have sex with her. He watches his daughter smile in the mirror. She looked truly happy which is the one thing he wanted for his daughter was to be happy.

"Remember don't have too much fun on theis date," Marshall says pointing a finger at her. She giggles a little bit.

"I promise,"

"Have fun,"

"I will," Grace smiles.

Grace does a jittery dance in the mirror before clapping her hands very excitedly.

* * *

><p>Ben smiles at the watch on his wrist telling him it was almost about time to pick up his lovely date that he wanted to see badly. He was totally smitting with Grace Bowman and he was okay with it. He just hoped she wouldn't break his heart like Amy did. He dragged himself out of the car and raced up the flight of stairs before stopping right in front of the door. He pushes on the door bell twice to be precise. Kathleen opens the door and gives Ben a big welcoming smile.<p>

"Hi Ben," she smiles. He nods his head.

"Hello Mrs. Bowman," Ben greets holding out his hand to shake hers.

"Grace is up stairs talking to her father they should be down in a moment," Kathleen states before opening the door wider to welcome in the guest they had been waiting for.

We are right here," Marshall says with Grace following right behind him looking spectacular. It immediately took Ben's breath away making his knees wobbly.

"You look lovely Grace," Ben says walking up to her and handing her a small thing of roses that reminded Ben of Grace so much the smell of them to their beauty.

"Aww thank you Ben," Grace giggle slightly and blushing at the same time before grabbing the wonderful red roses and smelling them. They still had their fresh earth and dirt smell they had when they first got of the ground making Grace fall for Ben every second they were standing there and staring at each other with so much love.

"Are you ready to go on our date?" Ben asks. Grace nods.

"Yes I am bye mom and dad,"

"Bye Grace," Kathleen says before planting a giant kiss on her cheek. Grace smiles at them before heading outside in the autumn weather that was slightly chilly and slightly warm, but it still made goosebumps arise from Grace's soft fragile skin catching Ben's eyes immediately.

"Are you cold?" Ben asks her. She bites her lip slightly and then nods her head. Ben shrugs off his brand new leather jacket he got from his dad a couple of weeks ago.

"No I'm sure you are cold," Ben shakes his head.

"No I am not. Please take the jacket it doesn't matter if I am cold or not all it matter if you are," Ben reminds her sincerely. Grace smiles with gratitude before pulling on the nice warm leather jacket that had the smell of Ben all over it already.

"Thanks,"

"Your welcome," Ben smiles. Grace grabs ahold of his hand before continuing their walk down to the nearest park before going out to the place of their dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I didn't include the whole date, but I will have flashbacks about it in the next chapter. I promise. This was going to be a super short chapter, but next weeks not soo much. <strong>

**Reviews Please- Remember what I said! Constructed criticism please or what you think will happen next!**

**R&R**


	10. Author's Note

This isn't an update. I am so sorry for not updating in a long time. My life has been pretty busy snd I wasn't sure if I could actually update, but now I should be able to update next week sometime. So suspect an update very soon. Yay. Like I said I am very sorry. I am thinking about making a different kind of story not using Amy and Ricky maybe like Adrian and Ben since I am a fan of them too. I am going to call it. The One that Got Away. Eek I am excited for this story called and I haven't even wrote it to you guys. So yea. I am probably going to update this story. Once a month at the most. Sorry :(

Okay so now I would like to tell you guys a little secret. I am going to do something for all of the people who have stories. If you pm the name of your story. I will read it. Yayy. I will only do that for like a month so don't wait last minute because if the story is like 100 chapters then I am not sure if I can read it all, but I will try :). Okay so yea my short authors note. bye.


End file.
